


A Sky Full of Stars

by Imbrian



Series: Five Times & Once [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Steve和Bucky在一起，一次他們沒有（Steve藝術家AU）</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Sky Full of Stars (Five Times & Once)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012891) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



第一次吻他的時候史蒂夫・羅傑斯覺得自己的心臟快要停了，這裡的「他」是巴奇・巴恩斯。

好吧史蒂夫聽見巴奇在背後大聲抱怨他的名字應該是詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯，因為他們認識的時候才三、四歲，所以不可以怪史蒂夫發不太出來布坎南這個音節於是自動幫他改成巴奇，巴奇・巴恩斯是公立高中裡面最受歡迎的男生，他有一雙笑起來介於無辜和挑逗的眼睛，讓女生移不開眼男生心跳也加速；再來他有這所布魯克林社區高中考出來最高的SAT成績和加上他是美國五十公尺步槍臥姿射擊項目的國家代表隊，兩者都讓他不得不成為社區高中——就是一所西班牙裔和非裔加上亞裔學生絕對比全校高加索白人——還要多的那種社區高中裡的萬人迷。

但這不公平，史蒂夫覺得，因為巴奇的父親是退伍軍人後來做私人保全，如果他也有個做私人保全公司的爸爸，他也許也可以開開槍扣扣板機什麼的，他甚至這樣和巴奇說過，在巴奇把他從置物櫃裡面找出來的時候，而巴奇忙著用衣袖把他臉上的碘液和本氏液擦乾淨，根本沒理會他在說什麼，邊擦邊苦笑，「原來你上一堂是科學課嗎？」

他一貫地掙扎，他從來不想讓巴奇這樣照顧他，但巴奇從沒有因為他的掙扎和抱怨就放棄。

巴奇申請到很遠的大學，史蒂夫不知道為什麼巴奇一開始會申請那所大學，史蒂夫理解那是一所很好的大學，但是這裡是紐約，大學只要在紐約，它就是一所夠好的大學。

史蒂夫和巴奇除了學校不同年級不會一起上課外，其他時間他都和巴奇在一起，他甚至坐在旁邊看巴奇練習射擊。

但他卻不知道巴奇申請了UCLA，直到走廊上有人恭喜了巴奇，還當著史蒂夫的面約巴奇秋季開學前一起出發去公路旅行，金蘿拉，大概是這所高中第一聰明的女生，是韓裔。

蘿拉邀請巴奇和她兩個人坐在一台車裡！她居然要巴奇和她一起坐在那台蘿拉爸媽開小商店她哥混幫派收保護費才換來的那台不知第幾手的福斯裡一起往UCLA出發！

史蒂夫的重點是他們「兩個人」，當然那台車很破他很擔心，但他更擔心蘿拉靠近巴奇！

還好巴奇拒絕了，大概是因為蘿拉的哥哥的緣故，巴奇非常深情地執著蘿拉的手，仔細地盯著她沒事應該一直啃才被啃到剩下沒多少的指甲片刻後，才抬起頭來用非常遺憾的口吻解釋，「聽著蘿拉，說實話，我不覺得那台車開得到紐澤西。」

但就算他不這樣說，蘿拉的哥哥，金大衛，其實也不會拿巴奇怎麼樣。

史蒂夫很清楚，因為大衛和史蒂夫在高三的英文課是同學，這是大衛大概第五次或是第六次回來註冊高三，前面幾次是因為坐牢的緣故中斷，還有一兩次是逃去其他州之類的，總之金大衛上英文課的時候就坐在他旁邊，金大衛和他說過，「你的朋友，他是個很棒的傢伙。」

史蒂夫不用問他的朋友是誰，他就這麼一個朋友。

大衛知道得不過就是些不重要的事，但他還是點頭表達對大衛給巴奇的評價的認同。

大衛不知道的是那些巴奇不在學校裡頭發生的事。

那些讓巴奇變成史蒂夫世界裡最棒的人的事。

第一件事大概是因為巴奇會下廚，當然一開始是煮給他的弟弟妹妹們吃，因為一起經營私人保全公司的巴恩斯夫婦很忙，從十二歲巴奇開始掌廚以後，也會順便叫住在隔壁棟公寓的史蒂夫一起吃，每次準備好晚餐巴奇都會叫其中一個弟弟妹妹拿巴恩斯家魚缸裡的小石頭去丟史蒂夫的窗，他們兩棟公寓中間只有一條很小很小的防火巷，小到連成年人都要側一點身體才能夠通過那麼小的巷子，小孩子也可以輕易把石頭丟過去。

有的時候巴奇會和他的弟弟妹妹們一起參與丟石頭這件事，巴奇當然丟得特別準，有一次他打開窗了，巴奇才出手丟石頭，而且正中他的眉心，巴奇宣稱那是意外因為史蒂夫比平常早打開窗戶，但史蒂夫認得巴奇那得意的微笑，巴奇絕對是故意的。

然後第二件讓巴奇很棒的事，是其實巴奇很會打掃。

史蒂夫有時候去趟圖書館回來就會看見過來帶他一起去練習射擊的巴奇已經在他家裡，並且正忙著把散落滿地的髒衣服還有襪子撿起來，分門別類開始清洗，在洗衣機工作的同時，巴奇會拿吸塵器把屋子裡外吸一遍，還好羅傑斯家很小，一間浴室和一間羅傑斯夫人的臥房，浴室旁邊有個流理台，流理台旁邊是洗衣機，洗衣機旁邊是巴恩斯家的孩子喜歡攻擊的那扇窗戶，窗戶下方是史蒂夫的書櫃，一小排，書櫃上頭擺了一些枕頭，那就是史蒂夫的床，偶而史蒂夫會睡到電視機前面的沙發上，尤其是當天氣比較冷的時候。

巴奇吸塵吸得飛快，有時候時間多的話甚至會用拖把把屋子裡外消毒一遍，特別是季節交替時，巴奇幾乎每天消毒，有次巴奇去外地訓練，訓練才結束他就來打掃，遇到下班回來的羅傑斯夫人，她緊緊抱著巴奇並且在他的臉上一陣狂親以表達她對巴奇無盡的喜愛，巴奇甚至掃廁所，如果巴奇來他們家過夜的話，巴奇會在洗澡時把浴室馬桶都洗得乾乾淨淨，還會把浴室鏡子內櫃的一些藥品過期的都清一清，再抽空寫清單告訴當護士的羅傑斯夫人什麼藥物需要補充。

打掃他們家大概是史蒂夫的錯，因為史蒂夫小的時候太常生病了，病歪歪的小朋友是沒辦法出去玩的，所以巴奇只好待在他家和他玩，但是病人也不好玩，最後巴奇找到的遊戲就是玩照顧病人的遊戲，史蒂夫只要躺在沙發上，巴奇在羅傑斯家忙東忙西，偶而過來對病人噓寒問暖。

巴恩斯家的人叫這個遊戲是豬一般的主意，或是豬出的主意。

出這個豬一般的主意的人是史蒂夫，沒有人相信他只是內疚自己不能陪巴奇玩才如此提議。

莉蒂雅，巴奇最大的妹妹，後來有次在附近喝醉來借住他們家的時候曾經酒後吐真言的痛罵史蒂夫這個照顧病人的遊戲根本就是想拐騙巴奇。

莉蒂雅的原話大概是這樣：「你他媽的羅傑斯從小就看中巴奇，他那麼英俊漂亮又聰明，有那麼多女人追著他的跑，然後呢？然後羅傑斯把巴奇搞成一個喝醉了只會抱著我痛哭說他最想做的事情是待在羅傑斯身邊照顧他，他沒有辦法不愛羅傑斯，吃屎吧羅傑斯，你當初就是要騙他照顧你一輩子才提議那個豬一般的照顧病人的遊戲，病人遊戲個屁羅傑斯，病人、個、屁。」

總之巴奇大概是從初中最後一年或是高中第一年開始固定來替他們家打掃，長大的過程中史蒂夫也沒問過巴恩斯先生和巴恩斯太太對此的想法，直到後來有次巴恩斯夫妻也是到他們家做客，巴恩斯夫婦當然沒有喝醉，但兩老就是看著巴奇一邊哄著孩子進進出出一邊打掃，而他大概是什麼也沒幹坐在客廳陪他們兩老看NBA時讓巴恩斯先生有些慍怒地開口：「我兒子從十五歲開始替你打掃到三十五歲，羅傑斯，你最好是一輩子都別再讓他多流一滴眼淚。」接著他起身走進房間裡抱走巴奇正在哄的小孩，逼迫巴奇到客廳裡頭來坐在他和巴恩斯太太的身邊，「你倒是說說看你何時陪我看過一場NBA轉播？」

「我和你一起看NBA轉播能增加什麼樂趣？」巴奇笑著在他父親手邊坐下來，但注意力全都放在孩子身上，孩子一睡著時本欲伸手接過小孩的巴奇撲了個空，眼睜睜地看著巴恩斯先生越過整個客廳走到因為戰況膠著所以站著看球的史蒂夫的身邊，不滿地叫史蒂夫去處理小孩睡著了的這個狀況，史蒂夫手忙腳亂地接過軟綿綿的小孩抱也不是放也不是，最後還是巴奇來把孩子抱走。

對，巴奇會下廚還會打掃，最重要的事，其實是巴奇愛他這件事。

這事很早就發生了，但史蒂夫很晚才知道，史蒂夫也愛他，大概從他會拼這個字開始他就知道他愛巴奇了，但史蒂夫不相信巴奇也會愛他，他只覺得巴奇把照顧他當成了義務，就好像新聞都會報那些孩子們互相扶持的故事，雙腿截肢的孩子有朋友替他推輪椅推到上大學之類的，他覺巴奇就是會這樣對他好的朋友，他從沒懷疑過巴奇對他的友誼，只是也從沒想過巴奇會像他愛著巴奇的那種方式愛著他。

巴奇十七歲就長到一米八，全高中的女生，大概連隔壁高中的女生都愛他。

有次巴奇在青少年運動會拿了獎牌，一個校刊社的女生來採訪他，接著她就爬到了他身上。

字面上意思地爬到了巴奇的身上，巴奇受到不小的驚嚇，但還是和緩著語氣讓她下來。

「她很辣，巴恩斯，你有毛病嗎？」學校曲棍球隊的隊長托比・海明威這樣調侃他。

「我沒帶保險套。」巴奇是這樣回他的，維持著他的禮貌同時帶著和哥兒們說話的跩樣。

這個對話發生的時候，史蒂夫在旁邊一如平常像個隱形人，像海明威這些人如果巴奇不在場的話就會急著把史蒂夫塞進附近最近的儲藏室裡面，每次巴奇氣急敗壞問是誰做的，史蒂夫從來都不告狀，他知道這些傢伙為什麼霸凌他，因為無論海明威還是啦啦隊隊長吉娜・麥卡尼，他們整他是因為他史蒂夫・羅傑斯佔著巴奇・巴恩斯最好的朋友的位置不放。

連續三年學校的年冊，風雲人物的巴奇會來者不拒地替眾人簽名，但巴奇同時會強迫翻到對方年冊上史蒂夫所在的位置，讓他在史蒂夫照片旁加註「我是巴奇・巴恩斯最好的朋友」的字樣。

後來，很後來的後來，大概是第二個小孩邁西米里安出生的時候，巴奇另外一個真的稱得上是死黨的高中同學賈維斯告訴史蒂夫，巴奇曾經偶然說過他對史蒂夫心意，因此唯獨這位仁兄的年冊上，要是翻到史蒂夫的位置就會見到巴奇寫上的：巴奇・巴恩斯唯一的愛。

可是他得等到第三個小孩克勞蒂亞受洗的時候，居無定所但同時也是他的事業夥伴的賈維斯，才找到塵封不知道在哪裡的年冊，當作聖誕禮物送給了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫把那張自己的照片還有旁邊那行字從年冊上裁了下來放進壓克力板做成了一個透明方塊，在巴奇睡著的時候把方塊就放在他睡的那側，巴奇醒來果然看到了，史蒂夫先是聽見了巴奇爽朗的笑聲，下一秒巴奇就翻身坐到了他的身上讓他享受了一場火辣的晨間性愛。

扯遠了。

第一次巴奇吻他的時候是巴奇的高中畢業典禮當晚，巴奇很適合藍色的禮袍，笑容又好看，大概全校的人都找了巴奇合照，史蒂夫卻是在巴恩斯夫人的提醒下才恍然驚覺自己只是站在一邊旁觀，自己沒有和巴奇一起留下紀念。

「詹姆斯，你可以勾著史蒂夫肩膀啊，你們兩個站這麼遠算什麼合照？」

他們兩個人站得很遠是因為他們早上大吵了一架，史蒂夫不懂為什麼在收到NYU的入學許可和全額獎學金以後該死的詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯還是堅持要去美國另外那端的UCLA，那所學校大概什麼都很好，但就是不在紐約。

巴奇在聽完史蒂夫關於UCLA什麼都好但不在紐約就不夠好的謬論後，很陰鬱地看著史蒂夫。

那種陰鬱是巴奇升上高四後不時會出現的表情，有次巴奇把所有史蒂夫的髒衣服裝進洗衣籃以後連同洗衣籃倒掛在史蒂夫的頭上時，臉上也是那般陰鬱，那次洗衣籃倒扣在自己頭上的時候，他清楚地聽見巴奇淡淡地開口：「難怪有人會喜歡這樣做，你這個混蛋。」

那次毫無預警到他都不知道巴奇為什麼生氣，後來他想起來這件事情的時候問巴奇為什麼那天要把衣服倒到他身上，巴奇想了很久，只說他大概是因為前一天他的模擬模擬SAT成績和他預期不同所以心情不好。

大概吧，但是不管是什麼SAT的前測試測還是真的SAT，巴奇從來沒有考不好過。

總之畢業典禮那天早上巴奇又端出那張陰鬱的表情瞪著他，「羅傑斯，要我念NYU你得給我一個比它在紐約更好的理由才行。」

巴奇簡直是無理取鬧，史蒂夫早上這樣想著，但是當巴恩斯先生問他怎麼還不上車準備和他們一起去參加畢業典禮的時候，他還是擠進了後座，然後偷偷地隔著其他三個巴恩斯家孩子，看了一眼坐在另一端也瞪著另一端窗外的巴奇。

另外還有一次巴奇也是用這張陰鬱甚至帶上一點火大的表情看著他，那次他請艾薇，全名是艾佛琳・瓊斯一位和巴奇同年級而且申請上SVA的女生，替他看他準備申請SVA的作品集，他在學校待到大概八點還是九點才回家，他的確是忘了跟巴奇講，這真的不是他的錯，他對著巴奇很認真的解釋：「艾薇說她今天忽然有空，說如果我有帶著那她就幫我看，我忘了先跟你說一聲，後來我們改了不少東西，所以我也沒能到射擊場找你——」

「你猜怎麼著，羅傑斯。」巴奇掛著那個陰鬱的神情用極其冷淡的口吻打斷他，「以後你也都不用到射擊場找我了，反正我們也長得夠大了，老是被嘲笑是連體嬰也不是辦法，你就好好去準備你明年也就是大概還有七個月到八個月左右才需要用到用來申請在紐約的學校的文件吧。」

「你有看過哪個連體嬰一個一米六一個一米八嗎？巴奇？早就沒人那樣叫我們了！」

回應他的是巴恩斯家的鐵門，還有一連串各式大鎖上鎖以及門後巴奇警告他所有弟妹不准替羅傑斯進門的聲音。

史蒂夫不甘示弱地在門外吼了一句，「不用開門巴恩斯，你就早點收行李滾去加州吧！」

後來他聽艾蜜莉・巴恩斯說了在他吼完這句話以後門裡面發生的事。

艾蜜莉是巴奇最小的妹妹，她因為某次剛好到SVA附近和男友約會，順道到了他打工的咖啡廳把巴奇從UCLA寄來的一些設計書籍帶給他，他常為參展住在學校展覽室裡，也沒空回巴恩斯家拿，艾蜜莉才在巴奇的遙控逼迫下帶來給他，接著艾蜜莉在和他閒聊的時候不知怎麼著提到巴奇非常討厭家人叫他提前準備回去學時的行李，史蒂夫記得也是如此，巴奇要回加州的時候幾乎都是賴在自己身上到了要出門前一刻才在拿衣服和找行李箱。

「你有次叫他早點收行李滾去加州，記得嗎？」艾蜜莉好整以暇地把她和巴奇同色的髮綹推回耳後，「他其實把UCLA的入學許可撕爛了，此後他就非常討厭任何人叫他去收行李。」

史蒂夫睜大眼，手上本來倒到一半的咖啡也灑了一桌。

「後來我媽把它黏回去了，他撕得可爛了，但是我媽沒那麼容易放棄，用掉整卷膠帶硬是黏了回去，我爸更狠，我爸打了電話告訴UCLA那張入學許可被鄰居的狗咬爛了，請學校再補發過來，事實上我爸要了五張副本。」艾蜜莉壞心地笑著看他擦桌子，「我媽當時恨透你了，羅傑斯，你讓巴奇把通往錦繡前程的門票撕掉，我媽有一陣子都叫你那個羅傑斯。」

這他不知道，他真的不知道，後來他忙完展覽就如計劃一般買了機票飛去加州找巴奇，順帶問了一下這件事，巴奇笑著說艾蜜莉騙他的，他媽愛死史蒂夫了，而史蒂夫的一句屁話是不可能比得上他夢寐以求的UCLA的。

不過那天晚上他們上床的時候史蒂夫又問了一次，巴奇很生氣地一邊推著他的胸口叫他不要在在他身體裡面的時候逼他回答問題，一邊咒罵說他要把艾蜜莉的嘴巴縫起來。

他仔細回想以後覺得那種陰鬱的神情大概就是巴奇傷心的神情吧。

他又離題了，對，第一次吻巴奇的時候他的心臟都快停了是吧？

那發生在一場國王遊戲裡。

畢業典禮他們兩人只留下了一張很遠很遠的合照，巴奇的朋友邀他去一間酒吧，他默默地跟著巴奇一起過去，巴奇也沒有趕走他，巴奇從來不會在這種場合當中趕走他。

巴奇的朋友就是把史蒂夫當空氣的那夥人，他們不知道怎麼買到一堆啤酒在玩國王遊戲，賈維斯也在，而賈維斯後來承認他的確動了手腳逼迫他去親巴奇，在場所有人聽見時通通很火大，因為指令只能用一次，而裡面大概每個人說不定連海明威都希望巴奇能親他。

他記得應該是麥卡尼率先發難開口：「什麼？羅傑斯也在這個遊戲裡嗎？」

然後大概是莫頓吧，凱特・莫頓則是抱怨：「那個籤男的和女的根本就該分開來吧？」

莫頓和麥卡尼兩個人後來都被他邀來當伴娘，看她們被迫穿著桃色的大蓬裙坐在中央公園裡頭不知怎麼讓他非常欣慰，不過都沒有比托比・海明威坐在門口點收婚禮禮物讓他更欣慰。

好，別再離題了，總之賈維斯抽出的指令是，羅傑斯親巴恩斯。

巴奇不知道究竟知不知道這個指令是賈維斯造假的？

巴奇坐在酒吧那張Ｕ型沙發最裡面的位置，而他則是根本不在那張Ｕ型沙發上，賈維斯推了他一把，要他快點從其他人身邊繞過去巴奇面前，但他請那些女生讓一讓的時候好幾個人伸腳想把他絆個狗吃屎。

巴奇一如往常不可能忍得下去，飛快地開口：「很晚了，我看我還是和羅傑斯回去吧？」

他不用巴奇替他解圍，明天以後巴奇再也不能在學校裡救他了，他得靠自己，這不是他一直希望能夠做到的嗎？能夠讓巴奇不再擔心他？如果他連這一群小小的惡霸都贏不了，那他要怎麼面對這些惡霸養出來的徒子徒孫？

難道巴奇到了UCLA還要擔心他中午沒有餐桌可以坐下來吃飯？

乾脆爬上桌子的史蒂夫跨過桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，然後一腳插到緊黏著巴奇的麥卡尼旁邊，大概還故意踩了一腳她的白色洋裝，雖然他立刻就道歉了，接著他聞到巴奇身上那股淡淡的香氣和啤酒混合一起的氣味，那比什麼香水都好聞。

他把手貼上巴奇的雙頰，他看見巴奇笑了，他喜歡巴奇的笑，於是他低下頭很笨拙地吻了巴奇，大概才貼上去吧，他就覺得自己的心臟要停了，但下一秒他就被旁邊的麥卡尼擠開，大有「你也該吻夠了吧」的意味，麥卡尼吵著要再抽過新的國王，這時巴奇站了起來，也伸手拉了一把跌坐在桌上的自己。

「真的很晚了，我怕羅傑斯夫人擔心。」他低下頭在旁邊幾個女生的臉頰上都禮貌性地親了一下，「改天一起去趟海邊吧？」

接著巴奇就順利地帶著他離開了那家酒吧，因為巴恩斯家不能喝酒的緣故，巴奇堅持要先到他家洗澡，或是甚至睡在他家，自從艾薇替他看作品集那件事發生以後就沒有來住過他家的巴奇一到他家就去了浴室，從浴室出來以後巴奇也一如尋常穿著那些留在他家的舊衣服，但他總覺得巴奇有哪些地方不一樣，看了半天他發現巴奇的臉非常非常的紅，酒吧和路上的燈沒有家裡頭那麼亮他沒看出來，看來巴奇喝了不少酒。

「你媽值大夜班嗎？」

客廳桌上壓著羅傑斯夫人叮嚀史蒂夫洗碗的字條署名時間是傍晚八點，當巴奇看到那張紙條的時候早些看到紙條的史蒂夫正準備照指示去洗碗，平常會過來幫他的巴奇那天難得四體不動地賴在那張沙發上，但他躺在那裡長手長腳的說有多好看就有多好看。

那套舊衣服可能是巴奇十五、六歲的衣服，本來就都不長的衣物如今看起來更短，巴奇整體來說偏瘦，練射擊的緣故手臂肌肉練得很結實，露出來的線條都很好看，他常常小時候畫巴奇練素描，現在比較多做其他素材的作品所以很少畫巴奇了，應該要在巴奇出發去洛杉磯以前畫他。

「混帳，你就打算一直坐在那裡？」

他後來回想時覺得自己大概真的是智障，不然怎麼會在吻完對方的一個小時以內叫對方幫他洗碗？

但他的巴奇是全世界最棒的人，所以他的巴奇完全不介意，儘管走得有些慢，他還是如史蒂夫的願走到流理台幫史蒂夫把洗好的碗擦乾。

然後史蒂夫去洗澡，他注意到巴奇洗過他家的浴室，有塊瓷磚如果不是巴奇刷過大概史蒂夫都要忘記那塊瓷磚是土耳其藍色了，就和巴奇眼睛的顏色一樣，想著方才巴奇被吻之前笑彎彎的眼睛，讓史蒂夫忍不住在浴室裡頭壓低音量打了一發手槍，隨後他才開始洗澡，但見到自己家有些鬆動的蓮蓬頭讓史蒂夫有些疑惑，他後來轉了半天才栓緊它不至漏水。

他出來時，巴奇還是佔據在沙發上，史蒂夫則是打算睡在書櫃上，打算關燈的史蒂夫便走到門口旁，他才一關上燈，巴奇就叫了他的名字。

「史蒂夫。」

他還在想，真難得不是叫羅傑斯，四歲正式交換過姓名以後他一直到十二歲都是巴奇口中的史蒂夫，等到十二歲以後因為自己老是惹巴奇生氣和擔心，就變成了巴奇口中的羅傑斯，然後到現在十七歲，又開始叫他史蒂夫了嗎？

「可以過來一下嗎？」

雖然覺得莫名其妙但是還是移動到巴奇身邊的史蒂夫難得居高臨下看著他的好友，在微光裡頭他還是能夠看到巴奇的輪廓，模糊的輪廓，但史蒂夫只稍閉上眼睛就能夠想像出那張臉上的每一個細節，他的人生不論是明亮還是黑暗，巴奇從來不曾消失不見。

直到UCLA。

從來不罵髒話的史蒂夫・羅傑斯在心裡罵了好幾次去你的UCLA。

巴奇忽然向前抱住他，很久沒和巴奇擁抱的他先是僵了一下，才揉著對方頭上柔軟的髮絲，清了清喉嚨用稍稍有些喑啞的聲音開口，「恭喜你畢業了。」

「去加州前我送你一個禮物。」巴奇忽道，「你坐下來好嗎？」

史蒂夫頷首，怕是在夜色裡看不到，補道：「好，坐哪？你旁邊？」

「桌子上。」

桌子上？史蒂夫挑了挑眉，但還是如巴奇所願坐上了桌面，他才坐上桌面的同時他就聽見一陣衣物移動的聲音，接著他看到巴奇坐到他兩腿中間的地上，伸手趨前把手搭在他的短褲褲頭，他還沒能問巴奇想做什麼，巴奇已經先一步拉下了他下半身的衣物並且將他的陰莖掏了出來——

「巴奇——」

他必須承認那感覺比自己用手摸好上太多了，巴奇的嘴巴裡又熱又濕，而巴奇為此發出的呻吟更是讓他忍不住移動臀部向前把他的陰莖往巴奇的喉嚨更深處送去，巴奇用鼻子發出了有些負擔的吸氣聲，但嘴下沒有停很認真地吮著他。

「巴奇⋯⋯」沒有感受過這種刺激的史蒂夫試著告訴自己要呼吸，但他只想要順從本能擺動好讓自己能夠更深入，「老天⋯⋯我可以——」他沒有把話說完，手就先壓到了巴奇的腦後壓著巴奇將它吞得更多，他不知道整個過程大概有多久，他只記得巴奇的嘴裡又熱又緊，接著他的腦海一片空白，他依稀知道應該要撤出去，但是又不想失去那種被包圍吸吮的快感。

他選了更用力地挺進巴奇的嘴裡，然後他就聽見一陣劇烈的咳嗽聲。

他都做了什麼好事？「——巴奇？你還好嗎？」顧不得自己的褲子還卡在腳上，他一手提著褲子站起來走到牆邊一把把燈打開。

接著他就看到坐在地板上拼命咳嗽嘴角和衣領上都沾了白濁液體的巴奇，巴奇雙眼泛紅不停地試著把嗆到的液體咳離氣管。

見到巴奇如此，他身下的陰莖不由得又呈現半挺的模樣。

但他拉起了褲子，走到了屋內倒了一杯水和抽了好多張衛生紙來到巴奇身邊。

巴奇順從地接過水杯喝了一口水，也接過衛生紙擦了擦嘴角，他則是蹲下身拿著衛生紙在擦巴奇的衣領還有臉頰，他看進巴奇的眼底，那雙眼睛雖然咳得都起霧了，卻還是帶著些擔心地望著他。

那抹眼神讓他丟下手裡的衛生紙向前狠狠地吻住了巴奇，吻得像電視裡那些人宣誓真心時那般用力，巴奇的舌頭試探性地在他的嘴腔裡找到他的纏住，他感受到自己的心跳不斷加速，他喜歡這種感覺，那種巴奇需要他的感覺。

吻畢他看著巴奇的臉，嘴上有些著急地想擠出些什麼話，「巴奇，我⋯⋯」我什麼呢？史蒂夫光是想著自己想講的話臉就紅了，譬如說，抱歉剛剛射在你的嘴裡，如果再給我一次機會我會先抽出來嗎？

這太蠢了，史蒂夫有些惱怒地低吼了兩聲。

這時坐在地上的巴奇站了起來往流理台走去，再回來的時候他丟給史蒂夫一瓶涼拌沙拉用的橄欖油，有次巴奇親自做過一次沙拉給他吃，好像是在巴奇十五歲的時候，那時候他們和現在也有點像，巴奇去了高中，他還在八年級，那天是獨立紀念日，也是史蒂夫生日。

接著巴奇把他往後推了一把，他坐倒在沙發上，接著巴奇跨了上來，雙膝分別跪在史蒂夫的左右兩側，然後巴奇雙手放上了自己的腰際，扯下了下半身的兩件衣物。

史蒂夫全程根本不記得要呼吸，從巴奇脫下褲子開始，他就處在換氣困難的情況，巴奇全程都一言不發，史蒂夫只能看著他伸手從自己抵著沙發支撐自己的手邊拿起了那瓶橄欖油，接著把橄欖油倒了出來，金黃色的油液在掌心聚集成了一個圓，接著巴奇抿起了唇，猶豫了片刻。

史蒂夫只記得他連呼吸都不敢太用力地凝視著巴奇的腰際，巴奇有著四塊線條明顯的腹肌，腿部的線條也非常分明，臀部，他嚥了嚥口水，臀部側面看起來窄而精實，所以巴奇穿任何褲子看起來都非常好看，至於那根粉色的柱體——

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」有些困難地，巴奇低聲呼喚他，「你的手借我好嗎？」

他什麼都可以借給巴奇，他把重心往後一靠，空出了自己的雙手伸向巴奇。

巴奇讓雙膝往旁分開輕輕放低身體，臀部靠在他的大腿上，但大部分的重量還是靠巴奇自己在撐，因為他一點也感覺不到巴奇的重量，至少不像個一米八的男孩的重量，接著巴奇把手裡的橄欖油倒在他的手上，並且用掌心剩餘的一些油液在他的指間揉搓了一下，他的左手連手指現在全手都油油滑滑的，巴奇端視著他的左手一陣子，又抿起了唇，然後伸手拉住他的左手穿過腰邊來到巴奇的兩片臀瓣之間。

「我剛剛洗乾淨了⋯⋯」巴奇頓了頓，「我下午以後就沒有吃東西，應該很乾淨，喝了酒所以可能熱一點，你⋯⋯」巴奇又頓了頓，「把油和手指都塞進去。」

史蒂夫照做了，一開始的時候不太順暢，但當油沿著股縫流進去以後，手指往內的阻力就小了很多，他慢慢試著把手指伸得更裡面，然後他見到巴奇的臉燒得更紅了。

「彎一下手指⋯⋯」巴奇身體向前提高好讓史蒂夫的手不需要繞太遠，史蒂夫籠罩在他上半身的陰影下，眼前是巴奇稍稍撩高的舊運動衫，隱隱約約能看見巴奇的乳頭，不知道為什麼，他忽然決定自己應該要吻上巴奇的身體，於是他靠近巴奇開始細細地吻著他最上面那排肋骨。

巴奇笑了，史蒂夫聽見那低沉的笑聲，像是從胸腔發出來的震動。

「太癢了⋯⋯」巴奇嘆息，「再放幾根手指進來好嗎？盡量擴張到——」

史蒂夫一共後來放了三隻手指進去替巴奇擴張，巴奇的聲音聽起來有時候很像在嗚咽，他很怕是自己弄痛巴奇，這要一直等到他們兩個人同居以後，史蒂夫才鼓足勇氣問巴奇這整件事情到底舒不舒服，巴奇雖然露出一副不太想說的神情，但還是簡單明瞭的回答了。

「當然舒服，不然為什麼老是纏著你？」

巴奇坐下把他納進去的時候肯定很痛，因為巴奇身前本來巍巍挺立的性器陡地軟了下來。

但巴奇還是慢慢地坐到底，然後附在耳邊叫他向上頂，他試了幾次，但都看到巴奇咬著嘴角忍痛的神情，他沒再繼續，只是伸手撫摸著巴奇繃緊的尾椎，溫柔地來回撫摸，接著巴奇微微掀開眼皮看了他一眼。

像是在擔心他，巴奇總是在擔心他。

「裡面很舒服⋯⋯」史蒂夫決定誠實地告訴巴奇，「比在嘴巴裡還舒服。」

巴奇揚唇笑了下，接著修長的雙手沒有在撐著沙發，而是向後纏繞在史蒂夫的頸項和後腦勺然後垂下頭和史蒂夫深吻了起來，而光是這個吻和巴奇隱隱收縮的內壁就刺激得幾乎要讓史蒂夫射了出來，他的巴奇⋯⋯史蒂夫舒服地嘆了一口氣。

後來等到不適感減緩以後巴奇自己在他的身上擺動著腰部，沒有多久他就射進了巴奇體內，巴奇停在他身上喘氣，大概喘了至少有五分鐘左右。

「巴奇？」

他這麼一喊好像把巴奇從什麼夢境裡面叫醒一樣，巴奇抬起了腿，從他身上起身，而他的陰莖也自然地從巴奇的裡面滑落，巴奇看著他，臉上露出了有些哀傷的神情，接著彎腰把地上的褲子撿起來套上。

「⋯⋯巴奇？」巴奇看來臉色不善，是他弄痛巴奇了？

被喊住的巴奇終於沒再繼續往門口走，側過身，他輕輕地向史蒂夫開口：「答應我史蒂夫，以後找個女人做這種事⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯你的小孩會很漂亮⋯⋯」

不知道為什麼有小孩這個話題出現，史蒂夫根本沒想過這件事，但光是第一句話就夠讓他火大了，「我要找什麼女人？巴奇，你以為除了你還會有誰喜歡我？」

巴奇走到他的跟前給個他一個吻，吻在他的臉頰，然後開門離去。

這就是他們兩個初體驗的回憶，他一直想要知道為什麼巴奇那麼傷心，難道是因為那時候他的技術太差？這個問題巴奇很多次都拒絕回答，而巴奇真的想要隱藏的祕密是無人能夠撬出來的，很久很久以後才知道巴奇不希望史蒂夫因此失去組織家庭的機會，他不希望史蒂夫在沒有什麼對象的情況底下，沒有得選才接受巴奇的情感，但他從來沒有想像過其他人，他只要巴奇。

巴奇、巴奇、巴奇。

 

X

 

結果巴奇翌日一早就坐車去了加州，整個夏天都音訊全無。

那個暑假史蒂夫莫名其妙地迎來了自己的生長期，羅傑斯夫人一點也不訝異，笑說自己和早逝的丈夫都比一般平均身高都來得高，沒有道理史蒂夫長不高。

巴奇剛離開的第一個月他就長到一米七，抽高十公分加上異常嚴重生長痛讓他疲弱的身體多日低燒，接著後續的時光裡他隔三差五地就長個兩三公分，到了秋日的時候他已經逼近一米八，母親叮嚀他要運動長肌肉才不會受生長痛折磨，所以他開始慢跑，以往跑沒兩百公尺就累的不得了，但訓練以後他已經能夠沿著社區跑上個三四圈不成問題。

他也開始打拳擊，不和人對打怕傷到手，就只單純和教練學著打打沙包。

某一天，他忽然在校門口遇到幾個低年級的女學生在等他，其中一人問他願不願意跟她交往。

他連想都沒想就婉拒了。

後來他莫名其妙變成了受歡迎的人物，沒再進過置物櫃裡頭，倒是從裡面拿出不少禮物。

有天他忽然在路上遇到了海明威，對方看了他一眼，接著就從他身邊經過，結果反倒是他喊住了海明威，對方才用受到劇烈驚嚇的語氣顫抖著再次確認他的身份。

「羅傑斯？」

「對，你不是去了南加大？」史蒂夫疑惑地看著海明威不知道為什麼微微抽動身體，好像一副要逃跑的樣子，「怎麼回來了？」

「大學放假了。」海明威稍稍退了一步隔開和他的距離，「巴奇沒回來嗎？」

史蒂夫才恍然驚覺居然已經到了年底，學期比高中生短一些的大學生很多都回到家裡來。

後來他陸陸續續在學校附近遇到一些巴奇的朋友們，唯獨沒有巴奇，後來只要他在路上遇到巴恩斯太太就會向她打聽巴奇的近況，巴恩斯太太非常訝異巴奇居然沒有打動電話和史蒂夫聯絡，但某天起，就像是說好一般，巴恩斯家的人開始習於用同一套說辭應付他。

他很忙、在打工、過兩天吧、過三天吧、過一個星期吧。

結果新年來了，巴奇依然沒回東岸，聽說去了舊金山的外婆家過聖誕節。

再來復活節的時候巴奇說留在學校趕報告，有天史蒂夫真的受不了了，自己打去的電話沒有回音，訊息也沒有回覆，於是他在路上打劫了莉蒂雅的行動電話打了過去，電話接起來的那瞬間史蒂夫全身都僵住了。

「莉蒂雅？妳哥說妳好好念書別來吵他，他宿醉未醒。」

那是個女生的聲音，有些沙啞和腔調，而史蒂夫認識聲音的主人，那是娜塔莎 羅曼諾夫，巴奇在參加世界錦標賽時認識她，她小時候還是俄羅斯的選手，後來在十五歲的時候入籍美國，跟巴奇認識非常長的時間，有次她從特區來紐約的時候還住在巴奇家裡。

「羅曼諾夫？」

電話那頭忽然只餘下呼吸聲，接著就立刻斷訊了。

一切忽然清楚了。

巴奇為什麼要去UCLA、也為什麼不回布魯克林，他把行動電話輕輕拋給發現氣喘吁吁追上來的莉蒂雅，「⋯⋯所以很久了？羅曼諾夫和巴奇？」

莉蒂雅咬了咬唇，那個動作看起來和巴奇非常相似。

「妳可以告訴我，我不會生氣。」他不知道什麼都和莉蒂雅說的巴奇有沒有說過那天晚上的事，「就是別把我當傻子，早點告訴我我就不會纏著你們問他的近況了，既然他真的過得很好，那我也可以接受。」

「羅傑斯。」莉蒂雅受不了似地對他吼了一聲，「你根本就是個傻子！」

史蒂夫偏首，看著她氣得不住發抖的模樣，接著他回過頭，看向沒有很遠處他曾經和巴奇一起走過的街道和角落，「⋯⋯沒錯，我就是個傻子。」

那是個禮物，巴奇說過，是送給矮子史蒂夫的禮物，不這樣史蒂夫不知道幾歲才能破處是嗎？

巴奇要他去和女人在一起，是指學巴奇和羅曼諾夫一起嗎？

抱歉巴奇，他真的做不到。

關於那時候的回憶史蒂夫大多都只記得這些，巴奇的美好和巴奇的善良，同時也記得巴奇的殘忍和巴奇的離開，史蒂夫雖然失去了巴奇，但學校裡的確有很多好事發生，譬如說麥卡尼家的妹妹茱莉亞，新任啦啦隊隊長，請他做課業輔導員，兩人走得很近，他也常在學校裡頭和她出雙入對，甚至去了以前他和巴奇都不去的學校舞會，被選為舞會國王時他禮貌性地吻了茱莉亞的臉頰，但畢業前告訴她她值得更好的男人。

他是記得不少和茱莉亞的回憶，但他從不和巴奇提茱莉亞的事，可是他懷疑莉蒂雅身為茱莉亞的死黨肯定是有告訴過巴奇關於茱莉亞的一些事情，後來，非常後來，好，其實就是昨天，他抱著克勞蒂亞在Dean & Deluca門口等進去買牛奶的巴奇，茱莉亞就從對面的Coach店裡走了出來，他連躲都沒得躲，只得笑著打招呼，並出於禮貌地吻了吻她的臉頰。

然後巴奇就走出來了，巴奇也吻了她的臉頰，還抱著克勞蒂亞接受茱莉亞讚美克勞蒂亞有多漂亮，長得有多像巴奇，然後問了一個每個交際時大家都會問的問題。

「她叫什麼名字？」

「克勞蒂亞・莎拉・巴恩斯。」

他沒聽錯，也確定巴奇是故意把後面的羅傑斯搞掉了，沒關係，巴奇開心就好，只要他每天都可以緊緊抱著巴奇在懷裡，那邁西米里安、艾略特都可以只姓巴恩斯，他完全不介意，那根本都是枝微末節的事。

茱莉亞大概也察覺到孩子沒有姓羅傑斯這個暗示，很客氣地再吻了一下巴奇的臉頰，但選擇只再拍拍他的手就動身告別。

「生氣嗎？親愛的。」

「所以你有什麼忘記告訴我的事情讓我需要生氣嗎？」

回頭對著他笑的巴奇身上灑落了一片陽光，他覺得世界真美好之餘，也忽然覺得有點涼意。

畢業以後他如願去了SVA，畢業典禮後他立刻搬去了曼哈頓，有些國際學生也提前到學校來安頓新環境，他很快就認識了朋友，其中有人願意和他一起分租，所以暑假過後他得以把四份打工減少成兩份，留著在咖啡廳打烊的工作，清洗工作和打掃環境；另一份是在廣告公司打工，有很多和業界接觸的機會，但相對工作量也大，幾度讓他忙得吃不消。

但隨著技術進步，他也幸運得到賞識，公司不少人願意指導他一些技巧，甚至要他到了第二年的時候帶著公司的介紹信開始去一些小的工作室接小預算的案子做，提醒他有錢以後才有時間做更多自己的創作，不至於需要老是在廣告公司畫圖。

於是大學新鮮人第一年他是真的忙的沒天沒夜，每天回到住處倒頭就睡。

但有時夜半轉醒，他還是會因為想起巴奇心碎，因此不管什麼人和他示好，他一律笑著打發過去，太忙、還沒準備好都是理由，唯一沒有坦誠過的是他其實只是還忘不了初戀對象。

他單方面的初戀對象，他想過自己應該不是巴奇的初戀，但不敢深想。

有的時候在廣告公司畫圖畫得累了，回家對著自己的作品卻是什麼也塗不出來，被學校老師盯了好幾次，苦無靈感的結果有時還噩夢連連，常常夢到巴奇和羅曼諾夫結婚的畫面，有天他因此甚至起床時一肚子火把畫架都給砸了，但是想到自己計劃存錢買機票去加州的事，又趕緊把畫架放了下來，出門打工。

朋友見他狀況低迷，建議他多去運動產生腦內啡刺激靈感，結果他反倒是上了癮，打自由搏擊一度弄傷了手，才下定決心等傷癒以後改回固定打沙包。

把左手給吊在脖子上，他只剩右手，畫圖也變得慢了許多，廣告公司老闆對他也不錯，要他既然這樣就自己在家裡多做一些作品，他本來手上就和同學們有不少計劃在進行，其中一項是美國射擊運動協會邀請學生製作廣告，模特兒是即將代表美國參加奧運的娜塔莎・羅曼諾夫，硬照階段就可以開放學生參與，史蒂夫有點想知道巴奇的近況，所以掛著吊帶去了拍照現場。

娜塔莎比他記得的還要漂亮，史蒂夫遠遠地看著燈下的紅髮女子，但他沒有在影棚裡看到巴奇，大概學校還有事沒空陪女朋友吧？每個參與的學生都有一段和羅曼諾夫聊天的時間，看看能不能夠透過腦力激盪產生些傑出的作品，這個機會本身很難得，史蒂夫也很珍惜，所以輪到他進去會議室的時候雖然他注意到娜塔莎全程都盯著他看，但他沒有多問什麼不相關的事。

「羅傑斯，對吧？」在他要離開的時候她喊住了他，「手怎麼了？」

「自由搏擊弄傷了。」史蒂夫笑了下然後揮了揮右手，「還好不是左撇子。」

「你長高了。」她補了一句，「過了十七歲才長高嗎？」

史蒂夫偏首，「我晚熟吧？」收拾了一下桌上剛才談話的重點，他盡可能地維持住臉上的笑容，「妳還是那麼漂亮，娜塔莎。」

紅髮女子點了點頭，終於沒有再喊住他讓他離去。

接著隔天放學回家的史蒂夫在他的住處門口看到巴奇，巴奇沒有任何改變，完全沒有，只是把身上本來常穿的帽衫換成了襯衫，那件襯衫到現在史蒂夫還記得，胸口有隻金色展翅的老鷹，白色的底，深灰色的直細線，襯衫乍看下有點舊，衣領則是有點亂，本來應該是打著領帶的，雖然他沒見過這件襯衫，但穿在巴奇身上像他的皮膚一樣自然，巴奇腰間掛著一條咖啡色細皮帶和腿上穿著鐵灰色的長褲，深褐色的瀏海不受控制地垂在額前。

史蒂夫筆直朝巴奇走去，他想再把巴奇看個仔細，如果可以，他還想給巴奇一個吻。

他不在巴奇的視線裡頭，要直到他都走到巴奇面前，巴奇轉過頭來才看見他。

「史蒂夫？」巴奇挑了挑眉，「你⋯⋯」

史蒂夫往前逼得更近，把坐在他住處門口花台上的巴奇逼到連站起來的空間也沒有，「我很好，滿意嗎？對於你看到的？」

「你以前比較矮⋯⋯」巴奇擠了半天只擠出這句話，然後他稍稍側過身，接著輕推了史蒂夫的肩膀一把趁空站了起來，離開了被他籠罩的範圍，說是史蒂夫自己想像的吧，他察覺到巴奇多少有些落荒而逃的感覺。

這是事實，一年半前他比現在矮了二十三公分，有人至今都拒絕相信他是史蒂夫・羅傑斯，譬如說茱莉亞的姊姊。

「進來坐吧，你到曼哈頓有事嗎？」史蒂夫走下通往地下室的階梯，掏出鑰匙開了門，結果門開了，卻發現巴奇還站在樓梯上頭沒跟下來，「不進來嗎？」

「你沒事嗎？手？」

背著光他那時看不見巴奇的神情，但語氣聽起來很緊張。

他用右手拍了拍左手的肩膀，「過兩天就沒事了，剛拆吊帶。」

巴奇點了點頭，「沒事了。」聽起來巴奇也放鬆許多，「我該走了。」

史蒂夫蹙起眉頭，所以他是因為自己受傷而來嗎？「你開我玩笑嗎？」從西岸飛來，就是這樣見他一面就甘願了？他到現在還沒能存到一張機票的錢，然後巴奇就這樣飛來為了見他什麼？五分鐘？大步跨上階梯，他伸手拉住巴奇，對方看起來有些疑惑，但是史蒂夫寧可把人拉到房間裡把話說清楚也不肯讓巴奇掉頭走掉，「你得要進來，我今晚剛好不用打工，敘敘舊吧。」

結果才進門巴奇就忽然伸手揍了他一拳。

史蒂夫在慌亂當中雙手緊緊把巴奇抱進懷裡，「巴奇，拜託——」

「誰他媽的是巴奇！」巴奇左手狠狠地賞了他一肘把他甩開，「拿受傷騙我很好玩嗎？」

剛才他情急之下拿的是左手抓住巴奇把他帶下來，手是傷過，但早就好了，吊帶他從小玩到大，不用醫院也可以掛得有模有樣，但他本意不是想要騙巴奇來的，他真的也不覺得自己有重要到巴奇會飛到他面前來，就是想讓娜塔莎注意到他罷了，另外，雖然巴奇不一定當他是曾經的情人，但至少是很長時間的死黨，再怎麼樣也會捎通電話來吧？

「這麼喜歡受傷，我幫你一把！」巴奇一把把他推到牆上，「長得比我高，你該是能經得起給我揍個幾拳的樣子了！」語畢砰地一拳——差個幾厘就到他的臉上，但最終就是打在了牆上，聲音不小、力道也不小，嚇得史蒂夫當下趕忙抓住巴奇的手遞到自己的眼下檢視，手是要腫了的節奏但應該骨頭都沒有斷，但巴奇飛也似就抽了手，轉過身拉開門就要走。

還好他眼明手快壓上了門板，然後彎下身從巴奇的腿部把巴奇整個人舉起然後帶到了床邊放下，「我讓你打，就是不要走，過一晚好嗎？我想和你說話。」

巴奇瞪著他同時狠狠地吸著氣，史蒂夫自從十三歲叫巴奇不准替他尋仇那次就再也沒見過巴奇這麼生氣的模樣，巴奇會不開心，但非常少對他發脾氣，就是自己生悶氣居多，因為巴奇是老大，要照顧弟弟妹妹，不能夠亂發脾氣。

他從冰箱拿了一包冷凍豆子出來然後把巴奇的手放在上面，巴奇把他的手甩開，把豆子推到一旁，「我給你十分鐘，我的飛機在兩個小時後。」

「巴奇，你哪裡都去不了。」他說這句話的時候心裡有閃過一些很陰暗的內容，包括這房間裡頭其實有個儲藏室，儲藏室裡有一些很牢固的管線，他甚至願意把巴奇關進裡面去，也不肯讓巴奇離開，「你必須讓我把話說完，然後打我一頓，我們才扯平。」

「誰要跟你扯平？」巴奇冷冷地開口，「羅傑斯你欠我的根本永遠都扯不平。」

「所以娜塔莎是怎麼一回事？」他沒有繼續和巴奇吵架，他只想把累積的問題都釐清，然後好好地把話跟巴奇說清楚，要巴奇別再離開他了。

巴奇沒講話，史蒂夫低下頭去找到巴奇的唇毫無預警地吻了上去，那每一寸甘醇甜美都和他記憶中那晚一模一樣，嘴唇的線條、嘴角稍稍乾澀、下瓣有一點裂痕，他的摯愛。

「我住哪裡又是怎麼知道的？」

這個問題也沒有回答，想再吻的時候巴奇手一推就把他的臉推開，「莎拉給過我地址。」

史蒂夫愣了下，「你跟我媽聯絡？」

巴奇對此似乎不覺得有什麼問題，「我請莎拉不要告訴你的我的任何事情。」

他媽也有份？難怪莎拉從來沒有問過一句他和巴奇的事，「你們全部把我當傻子耍有趣嗎？你不覺得我至少值得你一些問候和音訊嗎？」

巴奇像是想說什麼但又忍了下來，「我希望你忘了我。」

「忘記或是記得是一個人可以自主決定的事，不是別人可以決定的。」他氣得蹲下身，兩手撐在巴奇所坐之處兩側床沿，「我欠你很多，你說得對，我不想要忘掉你來還你，我想要你巴奇，我愛你，你是我在這個世界上最想要最愛的人，你不可以離開我。」

巴奇咬住了下唇，就是這個習慣動作弄出唇瓣上的裂痕，壞習慣，他抬起手貼在巴奇的臉邊，用大拇指來回婆娑巴奇的嘴唇，只要巴奇一咬，他就用手去輕輕地把嘴唇救出來，第三次的時候巴奇乾脆張嘴咬了一口他的大拇指，他則是翻身上床把巴奇壓在他的身下。

那天晚上他沒讓巴奇下床，一次也沒有，事後他抱著巴奇去洗了澡，中間他有聽見室友試圖開門但發現門從裡面反鎖這件事，自己被鎖的次數沒有少過的史蒂夫根本沒空也沒意願起身去叫他找個地方待著，他的巴奇緊緊伸手攀著他，而且不斷地要史蒂夫更深入一點，史蒂夫連思考的餘裕都沒有，哪有空去管那扇門開還是不開。

早上他是被豆子冰醒的，巴奇的手拿手帕包了起來，然後用同隻手壓著豆子在他臉上幫他腫起來的臉冰敷，自己也順帶冰敷，他示意讓巴奇伏低下身，巴奇有些不贊同地看著他，但最後還是拗不過他低下身來和他吻了又吻。

巴奇已經穿好了全身上下的衣物，本來史蒂夫有想過是不是把襯衫燒了之類的，但所幸沒有，因為巴奇後來告訴他那是他唯一一件體面的襯衫，他得要靠那件襯衫去完成他所有財政學的課堂報告，他不想讓巴奇走，於是他開口問巴奇可以翹課多少天。

巴奇笑了，接著一個禮拜的時間巴奇都待在他的身邊，他讓室友去女友那裡擠一擠。

娜塔莎有她的正牌男友，但巴奇是她的室友，他們分租一棟不錯的房子，娜塔莎和她的男友以及巴奇，那棟房子後來史蒂夫也很常去，他非常喜歡那間房間清晨陽光落進來的時刻，因為巴奇不堪陽光騷擾的時候會把整張漂亮的臉皺成一團，就和後來艾略特和克勞蒂亞小時候剛睡醒的時候一模一樣。

那年年底的聖誕節他和巴奇一起回去布魯克林過節，他在槲寄生下一次又一次地吻巴奇。

但也是同一個聖誕節，巴奇在當軍人的弟弟也回來過節，然後打開門他看見史蒂夫的第一時間就是衝上來揍了史蒂夫兩拳，如果不是史蒂夫有在打自由搏擊閃過後面幾拳，只怕他就要被萊恩諾・巴恩斯當成沙包打了，巴奇拉住自己的弟弟，但沒有追問為什麼萊恩諾動手。

他知道萊恩諾為什麼動手，所以他也坦蕩蕩地承受。

巴奇為了他至少痛苦了四年，第一年都在猜測史蒂夫的心意還要兼顧著朋友的責任、第二年覺得自己或多或少感覺得到史蒂夫心意，卻又怕是史蒂夫沒有選擇才喜歡自己而傷心、第三年聽說史蒂夫和別人打得火熱想必也開心不起來、第四年只聽說史蒂夫過得很累壓力很大工作很忙，後來甚至弄傷手，搞得巴奇在期中考週硬是曠課了一整週什麼試也沒考，被至少三個教授威脅要當掉，也差點讓他的學籍不保，萊恩諾在戰地當然不會知道，但回到基地收到電子郵件的時候完全氣炸了。

萊恩諾是看著自己兄長背影長大的，巴奇從小不是最保護他這個弟弟感覺已經很差了，還為一個根本就是個輸家的混帳傷心，等這個輸家變成贏家了還是為了他傷心，簡直是屁。

「我的哥哥可以更好，你這混帳！」萊恩諾從上而下怒睨著史蒂夫，伸出修長的手指直指著史蒂夫的鼻尖，「你敢再弄亂他的未來一次你試試看，我保證我下次歸營的時候會藏兩把步槍回來把你打成蜂窩，你他媽的羅傑斯。」

他對自己的姓氏很滿意，但明顯的巴恩斯家都對他有很多意見。

史蒂夫可以接受，真的，甚至收到死亡威脅以後他也還是可以接受，讓他來講一些在他們人生不這麼遠的時間點裡面發生的事情大家就會知道他為什麼可以接受了，但他預期有些事情和有些細節大概講出來會惹惱更多巴恩斯家的成員，可是他保證巴奇每天都過得比前一天幸福這是無庸置疑的，史蒂夫這樣想著，然後停下自己正在回述兩人愛情故事的動作，走向在鏡頭背景裡看著報紙的巴奇，巴奇每天看五份報紙，但以前巴奇每天都在法院裡面度過，直到史蒂夫要他放棄掉沉悶的法官工作待在家裡為止，別誤會，他可不是叫巴奇當個家庭主婦什麼的，家庭主婦會的事情巴奇早會了，但他是要巴奇能過得健康快樂，而不是看案子看到三更半夜。

「巴奇，你不覺得從這裡開始由你來回溯會更有趣嗎？」

「史蒂夫，我從頭到尾不覺得你揣測和指責我的家人討厭你這件事情有趣。」

「巴奇，你弟有次真的拿著來福槍對著我我還需要揣測什麼嗎？」

「他只是要去打獵，我的老天，羅傑斯，你需要這麼大反應嗎？」

「我以為我們說好你永遠不准再用姓氏稱呼我了，這間房子裡面連同你有這麼多個羅傑斯，它必須要停止繼續被作為混球、王八蛋、人渣、將死之人一起混合使用的代名詞，艾略特不可以同時是你的最愛還同時掛著帶有這樣意涵的姓氏跟著他去學校上學，我無法接受。」

「我還是不知道你為什麼覺得我來回溯我們之間的生活會有趣，我覺得你只是在抄襲摩登家庭。」

「指責未來國家藝術獎得主，非常優秀巴奇，非常優秀。」

「你當上國家藝術獎得主以前得先降低你上新聞的頻率，他們比較欣賞低調的藝術家們，你必須要讓史塔克停止和賈維斯一起給你做那些沒有實質藝術價值但娛樂性質過高的公關活動，說你是正義的化身、美國的象徵真的太超過了，你是藝術家，你喜歡用星條旗當創作元素，不代表你是美國也不代表你是正義，你就是你，羅傑斯，而這裡你姓氏是用來指稱這個世界上大多數不是完人也沒能變成完人的普通人類，所以我相信可以的，我們全家都可以接受這種用法。」

「總是能夠讓我重新足履平地，巴奇，你知道我其實不喜歡上新聞。」

「我才不知道，我知道什麼？」巴奇放下報紙，扯過史蒂夫的衣領要了一個吻，「你真的太過適應這一切了，我從第一道公園景觀的頂樓公寓開始就適應不良了，不管你帶我換幾套公寓我都不會適應的所以停止說服我再搬一次家，也不准一季重新裝潢一次房子。」

「我答應你，你需要做的就是取代我剛才一個早上在做的事情，說任何你想要說的話。」

「包括可以指責你先前說的都不是事實嗎？」

「巴奇，事實是一種相對的概念。」

「不，羅傑斯，我相信並不是。」

「這裡的羅傑斯是我愛你的意思嗎？」

「不是。」巴奇嘆了一口氣，終於如史蒂夫所願地放下了報紙走向了那台一直都沒停止拍攝動作的小攝影機，他繞過攝影機看了一下拍出去的角度，才又緩緩地走進了攝影範圍，接著，他轉頭瞪向想要走進鏡頭裡面來的史蒂夫，「你要做什麼？」

「我想我可以在你旁邊做評論？這樣甚至不用跳到主選單選擇評論功能。」

「不可以，羅傑斯，你這是作弊。」

「巴奇⋯⋯」

「別來噢巴奇那套，我們同意過的。」

「甜心，只是坐在你旁邊而已，保證不攻擊巴恩斯夫人和巴恩斯先生，我剛才沒有說過他們的壞話，我只說了他們心疼你而已。」

「你叫他們巴恩斯先生和巴恩斯夫人，我叫莎拉媽，我想我們對於壞話的定義不一樣。」

「寶貝，我媽愛你。」

「我媽也愛你，在她終於看出你愛我以後，我從沒有停止告訴過他們我很快樂。」

「他們只是不相信。」

「史蒂夫，我們討論過關於自由意志的事情。」巴奇有點生氣地瞪著史蒂夫，「你不是很值得信任，以你的前科來看。」

「過來我這裡，我想你如果能夠碰到我的身體的某一部份，你會記得在描述的時候多稱讚我一點，巴奇，別瞪我，我知道不可以來巴奇這一招，那寶貝維尼熊怎麼樣？」

「你的一部份？那你放任自己沉溺在陰暗面的時候，有沒有想過你幾乎把我吞噬？你有沒有想過你在華盛頓的行為幾乎形同向政府宣戰？」

「巴奇，那時候每天都有年輕人死去，不多不少就是和我們一樣大的年輕人，甚至——萊恩諾也可能是其中一個，我們走運不代表每個家庭都走運，我並不是想要成為英雄，你知道我無意成為英雄，但是如果那是正確的事，我無法不做正確的事。」

「⋯⋯總是做對的事情是吧，羅傑斯。」

「這裡羅傑斯是你這個混球的意思，我聽出來了。」

「不，並不是。」巴奇躺了下來，整個人幾乎就出了鏡頭的範圍，只餘下他在沙發上屈起的雙膝，頭是整個躺上了史蒂夫腿和腰之間的部位。

眼神努力忽略著低頭想要吻他的史蒂夫看著潔白的天花板，想著搬來這裡五個月，他已經被迫粉刷過家裡兩次了，因為艾略特老是把史蒂夫作畫的顏料用噴槍噴得全屋子都是、又或者是因為克勞蒂亞覺得義大利麵和其他色彩的食物很適合出現在天花板上，只有邁西米里安，他的寶貝邁西米里安，會站在他的身邊遞油漆桶給他，而他只有比三個油漆桶疊起來高不了多少。

史蒂夫總是笑著親吻邁克斯的額頭告訴他他在這個年齡的時候也是這麼矮，但你一下就會長高的，就像一個羅傑斯，會為了愛一個人而強大。

史蒂夫沒說的是愛一個人之前，要做的不只是變得強大。

巴奇終於放棄掙扎，讓史蒂夫吻他。

 

X

 

巴奇認為要用盡所有的勇氣，才能去愛一個人。

巴奇覺得史蒂夫很麻煩，從五歲認識史蒂夫開始，他就很清楚史蒂夫・羅傑斯是個麻煩的傢伙，史蒂夫感冒不吃藥，罵了說要打他也不聽、講了說不吃藥不好也不信，但自己只要一起來要離開羅傑斯家，史蒂夫就會連滾帶爬地到桌邊把藥吃下去，而且總會一而再再而三地和巴奇確認藥效發作他陷入沉睡以後巴奇也不可以走，一睜開眼巴奇就要在旁邊，如果不這個樣子的話史蒂夫就會哭到巴奇出現為止，然後又因為哭得聲嘶力竭所以發高燒，如此這般惡性循環。

他最討厭史蒂夫了，有的時候看著哭著睡著的史蒂夫，巴奇會偷偷去拿晾衣夾夾住史蒂夫的鼻尖，大概是因為他小的時候這樣整史蒂夫整得多了，史蒂夫後來常常在報紙上被人盛譽他有媲美石膏像的尖挺鼻梁，誇他是當代最帥的藝術家。

「蜜糖，我的鼻子真的是天生的。」史蒂夫不滿意地用自己的鼻頭彎下身想要摩擦巴奇的，但看透這些無聊伎倆的巴奇算准時間移了移臉，咬了對方鼻尖一下。

「今天很想咬你，你別多說廢話。」巴奇齜牙裂齒了一番，但接著他看就對上了史蒂夫的眼神，他知道那種眼神的意義，可他還是不由得笑了出來。

雖然史蒂夫對他的深情眼神得到譏笑收場有些不滿，這些感情不是他可以收放自如的，這些感情永遠是滿溢出來的，他看著巴奇的神情和巴奇對他無盡的愛。

「閉嘴，史蒂夫，我以為現在是我要說話。」巴奇舉起手把史蒂夫的上半身拉了下來和他又多交換了幾個吻，他說到哪了？

他很討厭史蒂夫・羅傑斯，超討厭的。

莉蒂雅比史蒂夫小一歲、萊恩諾比史蒂夫小兩歲、艾蜜莉比史蒂夫小三歲，這代表這一夥小孩裡面他是老大，也於是乎他總被成年人託付了要愛護照顧小朋友們的重責大任，但事實是他只比最小的小孩大四歲，他也是個小孩，但大概沒有什麼人注意到這件事，因為他自小長得就瘦瘦高高，學東西一次就會，很多時候事情不是他自找的，而是事情自己找上門的。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯就是自己找上門的，但只有四歲的史蒂夫曾經在那個什麼都不懂的年齡抱著其實也什麼都不懂的他大聲地說他愛他，而且他印象很深刻雖然史蒂夫完全不記得了，那時候史蒂夫就說過要跟他結婚，但，真的無意冒犯，他那時候比較喜歡布魯克・雪德絲，布魯克・雪德絲曾是他的最愛，至少從五歲到十五歲的時候都是。

十五歲以後他的最愛是史蒂夫・羅傑斯，這件事情巴奇很懶得提，主要是沒什麼好提的，一個朝夕相處十年的人，而且大半時間都還得照顧他的人，基本上除非合不來，不然當然會喜歡對方，邏輯上來說，合不來不會一相處就十年，所以他對史蒂夫・羅傑斯就只是日久生情而已，只是他的對象是個男孩，若是女孩有八成的人都不會追問為什麼，但偏偏是羅傑斯，所以所有他認識的人都問了一遍，為什麼是羅傑斯？

為什麼不？

「走開，史蒂夫，我想我們今天親夠了。」作勢想要離開史蒂夫身上，但接著史蒂夫就牢牢抱住了他，而且把他往上提了一點，現在變成是他上半身靠在史蒂夫的懷裡，躲都沒得躲，被吻得煩了巴奇稍嫌噁心地推開他的臉，「如果你想要拍的是色情片你可以說。」

影片是展覽的一部份，不是色情，是藝術，是啊，這話留給自己聽吧，史蒂夫，巴奇記得自己應該告訴過史蒂夫他不會再未著寸縷作史蒂夫的模特兒，達利是瘋子，而且是上個世紀的人，現在有網路，巴奇不想小孩以後在Google裡面看見自己爸爸的裸體，如果達利知道現在有網路他包准不會這樣做。

所以，為什麼不是史蒂夫・羅傑斯？當然是史蒂夫・羅傑斯。

史蒂夫的眼睛非常漂亮，那個顏色是早上清晨時天空綻放曙光的顏色、是這個世界沒有任何一種寶石能雷同的顏色，是他可以看一整天的海、是他可以反覆觸碰的星辰，史蒂夫・羅傑斯是屬於他的，從四歲開始一直到死為止，就連父母手足都不一定能夠給巴奇這種感覺，只有史蒂夫可以。

史蒂夫不可以沒有他，所以當然是史蒂夫，他是史蒂夫的氧氣，史蒂夫是他的火光。

所以說穿了還是日久生情，他看習慣這張臉了，睡著夢裡是這張臉，睜開眼一整天也都是這張臉，他一度不想要去小學上課，因為他就不能夠待在史蒂夫身邊，而他還要費力去了解別人、被別人了解，再來決定大家氣味相投不相投、要不要當朋友，煩死了。

於是他從小到大都跟同一群人玩，他知道那群人討厭史蒂夫，巴奇有想過為了史蒂夫換掉那一群朋友，但是想到要再重新認識人整個歷程又要再走一遍，太累了，而且史蒂夫從來不承認那群人欺負他，也拒絕說那群人的壞話，那巴奇就隨他，他們為此吵過架，但跟史蒂夫吵架太讓他傷心了，他曾在心底告訴自己有生之年都不跟他吵架了，但史蒂夫不是個容易包容的人。

十五歲是一個故事比較不愉快的篇章，不外乎是自己發現了欲望和欲望得不到出口那類的內容，沒有男孩子不想親自己喜歡的人，但不是每個男孩子都可以光明正大親自己想親的人，尤其是在不知道對方的心意的情況下，他好像感受得到史蒂夫追逐他的目光，但總是在他轉身去找的下一刻移開，他曾經很長的時間用這一切是錯覺來說服自己，他的感覺是錯覺、心跳脈搏都是錯覺，史蒂夫的笑也是錯覺、史蒂夫的生氣也是錯覺，都是錯的。

他第一次知道男人怎麼發生性行為是賈維斯告訴他的，別緊張，賈維斯就是錯在太早用網路了，賈維斯告訴他以後他第一次開始想像這些畫面，但他很怕弄傷史蒂夫，史蒂夫受傷會讓巴奇比自己受傷還要難過，後來他思索了半天，想出來事情可以倒過來進行，那就沒有什麼好擔心的了，他很強壯、他不會受傷，只是他很怕一試兩個人連朋友都當不了，於是他決定要在一個生命的轉角來進行這件事，反正之後他可以離開，不過老死不相往來，他可以的。

想了兩年，高中最後一年的時候，他隱約覺得好像一切並不是他想像出來的。

史蒂夫老是不讓他和女生單獨相處，請他當課業輔導員的女生大排長龍，但最後她們都打退堂鼓，因為巴奇旁邊總是跟著一個史蒂夫，史蒂夫拿著那本破爛的素描本，把巴奇的注意力都攬到他身上，吵著要巴奇轉過來看他不然光線會跑掉，巴奇每次都照做，有的時候他會對史蒂夫歎氣，但更多時候每次史蒂夫叫他的時候，他都會對史蒂夫笑一笑。

史蒂夫會因為他的笑容臉紅，有一次他靠近史蒂夫說話的時候，他注意到史蒂夫的生理反應。

那天回家的時候他貼了自己的零用錢買了牛排做給全家吃，就因為他知道史蒂夫喜歡他。

但史蒂夫只有喜歡他而已，沒有打算說，也沒有任何行動，巴奇不由得開始想，如果不是錯覺那會是什麼呢？最後他注意到全校只有他一個人會對史蒂夫動手動腳，男生打打鬧鬧有的時候誰都會被刺激產生生理反應，也許史蒂夫是喜歡他，但那不過就是因為巴奇一直在他身邊而已。

他想離開了，本來就想過，只是繼續付諸實行而已，選UCLA就因為學費便宜，就算不是加州的學生學費也堪稱低廉，他又會開車，去加州也許打工一陣子就可以買台便宜的車到處走走，看看這個世界，美國不是只有布魯克林、不是只有紐約，美國還有很多地方，巴奇想過如果開遍了美國又看遍世界他還是只喜歡史蒂夫的話，他就向史蒂夫下跪求史蒂夫永遠跟他在一起，不要離開他。

那天他就做了這樣的夢，醒來後只覺得心底一片荒涼，於是他這些臆想全部關回心房，決定試那麼一次，然後讓自己自由，也許史蒂夫會生氣會埋怨他，但如果是兩廂情願的，就當是個回憶，如果不願意，只要史蒂夫叫他走開，他會停下，雖然他很想、很想要史蒂夫，但他可以忍受。

因為給他選他永遠願意選自己受傷，也不想要傷害史蒂夫。

他隔天去了UCLA，如果不是那天湊巧在校園裡遇到娜塔莎，他大概不會有朋友吧。

他本來還是國家代表隊，但後來成績一掉再掉，最後還是摔出國家代表隊了。

他剛到洛杉磯的時候天天都買醉度日，他在酒吧打工，因為老闆威爾森告訴他當天剩下的烈酒隨便他喝，沒開封的不能碰、但沒喝完的都是他的。

是，他的國家代表隊資格是喝酒喝掉的，他再也不跟父親和弟弟去打獵，是因為他把自己喝成了殘廢，他知道，但他不會把這怪在史蒂夫的頭上，酒不是史蒂夫讓他喝的，是他自己喝的，知道自己繼續這樣下去會變成廢人，他聖誕節前去了舊金山匿名的勒戒所，他打工的法學院的教授介紹他去的，他告訴他如果以後他想要從事法律工作的話，最好不要留下具名的勒戒記錄。

他不是個多好的人，但父母是偏心的，在勒戒所媽媽握著他的手啜泣的時候他也很沮喪，他無法阻止母親咒罵史蒂夫，他也想振作起來，可是他沒有辦法，不醉他就睡得不熟，睡得不熟他就會想起莉蒂雅破口大罵史蒂夫・羅傑斯連緬懷他都沒有就和茱莉亞・麥卡尼在一起，他什麼都和莉蒂雅說，那天晚上完事以後他回到家裡在浴室想著應該要清洗一下，但因為周圍有傷口的緣故，怕傷口發炎他只好讓莉蒂雅替他上藥，莉蒂雅的眼淚都滴在他的背上了。

是，她都知道，他們都知道，太痛苦了，這個祕密他無法自己一個人背著。

莉蒂雅後來還幫他背了更多的十字架。

家人一定會保護他，他們都覺得是因為當初他們鼓勵巴奇和史蒂夫做朋友這一切才會發生，莉蒂雅阻止過很多次他父親拿槍對著那扇窗一把轟掉史蒂夫的頭的舉動，莉蒂雅斬釘截鐵地告訴父親，如果史蒂夫・羅傑斯死了，而又是你殺死他，巴奇餘生都會活在地獄裡，但莉蒂雅曾說過她後悔當時沒讓父親這樣做。

那一年很漫長，巴奇勒戒了又復犯，最後去看心理醫生，娜塔莎帶他去跑步，克林特陪他去上課，他去求法學院的教授再讓他回去打工，終於得以把生活慢慢拉回軌道上，偶而他還是會喝醉，有的時候他就是找不到不喝酒的理由，那時候娜塔莎就會待在他的身邊，一次又一次撫摸他的頭髮，低聲唱著俄文的搖籃曲哄他入睡，復活節他又去勒戒，這次差點留下記錄，因為他酒後駕車，沒有撞到任何人，但車就毀了，他被吊銷駕照，後來他再也沒去考過，他再也沒有需要過。

史蒂夫會載他，騎著那台古董哈雷，史蒂夫騎過整個美國來找他，再載他從洛杉磯一路騎回紐約去過聖誕節，史蒂夫再也不會放他一個人了，史蒂夫要他，這個世界上沒有比這個更美好的事情了，他後來告訴了史蒂夫關於酗酒的事情，史蒂夫很生氣，但不是氣他而是氣自己。

他選在艾略特出生前一個月告訴了史蒂夫這段過去。

「你有多生氣？」巴奇轉頭看向在鏡頭裡沉默了好長一段時間的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫伸手撥了撥他的瀏海，「如果不是因為你說了你要我這個混帳，我會永遠離開你。」

他根本配不上巴奇，他一直都知道。

史蒂夫很有才華，他是SVA最傑出的學生，大三那年三月他申請到了一個奧地利藝術基金會的計劃，是一群年輕藝術家共同居住在公寓裡面進行藝術創作的計劃，這樣的計劃歐洲多得不勝枚舉，但史蒂夫花了很長時間準備這個計劃，當他申請到了以後他辦了休學，因為這個計劃讓藝術家們住的公寓就在洛杉磯，就為了可以離巴奇近一點，沒有其他的原因。

雖然荒唐了一陣子，後來巴奇的學期成績都很好，平均成績剛好搆到法學院申請的門檻，史蒂夫陪了他半年在洛杉磯，他當然願意回去史蒂夫的身邊，這次他終於願意去NYU念法學位，和史蒂夫一起生活的時光讓他很安定，他再也不喝酒，只要抱著史蒂夫就可以安穩入眠，史蒂夫是他的舵和錨，他也終於可以不用漂泊，被牢牢繫住。

史蒂夫陸續得到了不少媒體矚目，拿過好幾個基金會的獎金贊助他創作，但他也有為人詬病的地方，史蒂夫很討厭別人過度解讀他的作品、更討厭的是紐約的藝廊總是纏著他不放，那幾年又適逢史蒂夫的低潮，阿富汗戰爭戰火猛烈，史蒂夫以前一個拳擊場裡的朋友去了阿富汗沒有回來，好幾個朋友回來缺了手缺了腳，但戰爭遲遲不結束。

他們都是紐約人，都知道世貿大樓的崩落，但無法就此接受反恐戰爭作為理由。

九一一當天史蒂夫在事發現場附近，巴奇則在NYU上課，當天晚上史蒂夫終於順利回到家，只有幾公里，卻好像走了一輩子，史蒂夫當天晚上到家就跪在地上求他，不要停止愛他永遠不要。

巴奇輕輕抱著史蒂夫，給了他這個永遠不停止愛他、永遠不離開他的承諾。

伊拉克戰爭開始以後，史蒂夫的作品開始變得非常陰暗，雖然他們還是住在一起，但是史蒂夫創作的時間變得非常長，巴奇回到紐約以後就接手了史蒂夫室友的租約和史蒂夫同居，但他也會一整天見不到史蒂夫，史蒂夫就把自己關在管線間裡面，有的時候裡面甚至沒有開燈，史蒂夫甚至在裡面如廁，史蒂夫曾在管線間裡傷害了他，好幾次他進去時史蒂夫會吼著要他出去。

一度他想要放棄過，但最終沒有這麼做，回想起來，巴奇知道這也許是史蒂夫自從長高了以後最需要他的時候，他不會丟下史蒂夫，而史蒂夫最終還是求他幫助他，讓他更無法離去，儘管過程當中他也遍體鱗傷，那段時間，他保持著每隔一陣子就會去管線間裡頭找史蒂夫的習慣，替他刮鬍子和替他擦澡，有幾次史蒂夫讓他留在裡面一整個晚上，他也就留一整個晚上。

史蒂夫一大把鬍子常常刮得他背痛，後來他只讓史蒂夫正面抱他，因為有的時候史蒂夫抱他的時候他幾乎認不出史蒂夫，唯有正面讓他望著史蒂夫，他才確定他愛著的那個男人還住在這個軀殼裡面，他也許躲起來了、或者是睡著了，但他知道，偶而的偶而，那種溫柔還是會流瀉出來。

頂著渾身痠痛打官司絕對不是什麼愉快的經驗。

那時候他是菜鳥律師，事務所又大競爭又激烈，初級律師一個人都跟著三四個案子，但巴奇沒有野心，他選了六個合夥人裡面最默默無名的律師學習繼承法相關的訴訟，由於這種案子極其無聊，不過紐約很容易遇到大案子，隨便辦到一個世家就能夠領到不少分紅，他的財富累積的很快。

但他一直進不去史蒂夫的心裡，他很著急，工作又壓得他喘不過氣，他知道法院工作雖然很辛苦、待辦理的案件也很多，但至少固定時間回到家讓他有機會和史蒂夫說到話，甚至更幸運的話他還能夠陪在史蒂夫身邊，他去求以前的老師推薦他到地方法院先從一個法官身邊的助理開始，法院的生活很忙碌，但是大致能找回作息的規律，他也終於能夠每天下班陪在史蒂夫的身邊。

有天他在史蒂夫身邊睡著了，這很難得，大部份的時間昏昏沉沉覺得世界要完蛋的人都是史蒂夫，史蒂夫醒了也像是睡著，但那陣子大概是連續陪審了太多案子，他真的太累才會進到管線間裡面才和史蒂夫說沒幾句話就穿著一身西裝睡著了。

史蒂夫在清晨的時候把他喊醒，難得看起來非常清醒，巴奇才這樣想著，接下來史蒂夫就開口了：「我想可以自己一個人面對，你不用陪我。」

巴奇說服自己這不是分手，這只是史蒂夫希望他別到管線間裡來，他們之前遇過更糟的情況，這次也能度過的，「問題是，你不用。」他深吸了一口氣，雙手搭在史蒂夫的肩上，「直到世界末日，不是嗎？」

賈維斯某天從加爾各答回來來紐約探望他們，他才知道賈維斯在矽谷有份工作，他的大老闆和小老闆都很喜歡史蒂夫的作品，想要買史蒂夫近年的作品好湊起他們對史蒂夫各個時期的收藏，巴奇很誠實地說他現在是家裡的經濟支柱，史蒂夫連管線間都出不來，作品也都散亂無序。

賈維斯不顧史蒂夫的抗議進到了管線間裡頭，東看看西看看撿走了一些東西，之後更是跑到他們家裡開始替史蒂夫架設了一套網路設備，在線上替史蒂夫做展覽，好擺脫煩人的藝廊，結果一些年輕的矽谷新貴都很喜歡史蒂夫的作品，莫名奇妙弄得史蒂夫收到了國家藝術節的邀請，要以投影的方式在現代藝術博物館設置展覽，當天還要在特區投影他的作品。

史蒂夫忽然打起了精神，巴奇擔心這不是好事，但還是讓史蒂夫離開了管線間去了馬里布接受史塔克父子的資助準備這次的巨型展覽。

因為展覽的緣故史蒂夫受到了比以往還要多的矚目，找不到躲去洛杉磯的史蒂夫，每天得要去法院上班的巴奇常被媒體堵在法院動彈不得，結果他這樣不正常曝光率導致他的高知名度被民主黨看上，後來年底他居然獲得民主黨提名，獲選成紐約州有史以來最年輕的法官，時年二十九歲。

展覽展出的翌日是總統大選，史蒂夫在展前一夜終於回到家裡，和出門時一樣維持著像流浪漢的造型，大把鬍子和一頭亂髮，史蒂夫讓他替他剪頭髮和刮鬍子，鏡子裡他愛了許多年的男人終於出現，他卻不知道自己和這個人能不能真的如他們所願走下去。

史蒂夫眼裡有很多他不認識的色彩，好像那個理想家死了、那個覺得不能放棄永遠都會堅持到底的男人已經不在了。

史蒂夫吻了他，拍拍他的腿讓他坐到史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫貫穿他，他將頸項靠在史蒂夫的肩上，感受史蒂夫在他體內的熱度、感受欲望蔓延的速度和熱度，結束以後史蒂夫抱著他從浴室回到了床上，就像他們很多年前在紐約試過那般纏綿了整晚都沒下床。

等到清晨他累得睜不開眼的時候，史蒂夫告訴他史塔克的女朋友，年輕的那個史塔克，小辣椒在營運的一個醫療機構，專門協助不孕的夫婦透過代理孕母生子，有自願捐卵的卵主、也有可以找朋友家人捐卵的機制，總之，史蒂夫告訴巴奇，他想要小孩，他的或巴奇的，他不在乎，因為他根本看不出差別，事實上，他想要至少三個，或甚至四個小孩。

他會是很棒的爸爸，巴奇則會是世界上最棒的爸爸。

「而且我會一直陪你，直到世界末日，再也不進去那間管線間。」史蒂夫溫柔地吻著他。

充滿理想的史蒂夫應該是死了沒錯，但這個史蒂夫不一樣，他已經認識了這個新的世界了，從戰爭的黑暗當中甦醒過來，如果史蒂夫不會躲回那個管線間，那巴奇就願意陪他去新的世界裡，面對新的人生階段。

那天傍晚是展覽開幕，史蒂夫摟著他，逢人就介紹這是紐約州最年輕的法官。

後來他用皮鞋狠狠地踩了史蒂夫的腳，終於讓史蒂夫閉上嘴。

展覽說好是在林肯的雕像上投射出躍動的星條旗，但最後投射出來的是林肯的太陽穴流出鮮血，星條旗碎裂、陰影重重的畫面。

「我並不是恐怖份子。」史蒂夫是這樣解釋的，「恐怖行動流出來的鮮血開不出花朵。」

「我知道自由必須要付出代價，而它代價高昂。」

「但我希望我們的孩子再也不必踏上無意義的戰場付出他們璀璨的生命。」

「這是我在美國最後的創作。」

史蒂夫毫不畏縮地面對了各種輿論和討論的轟炸，但他很樂於捍衛自己的理念，生平第一次這麼認真地解釋自己的作品，後來德國漢堡的藝術基金會邀請他去工作，艾略特也在同個月裡出生，史蒂夫堅持一個家庭不可以兩地分離，要巴奇在法官和漢堡當中做一個抉擇。

當年他正在經手審理一宗大型的非法併購案，每天都在法院看卷宗看到三更半夜，不過回家通常還趕得上半夜替艾略特餵奶和換尿布的工作，他覺得他應該可以負荷，反正他還很年輕，如果有假他也會飛去漢堡和史蒂夫團聚，莎拉也願意搬來他們家幫巴奇照顧艾略特。

但史蒂夫再次重申了一個家庭絕對不可能兩地分離的論述，以超乎巴奇可以理解的頑固。

那是即使以史蒂夫頑固的標準來說還是難以理解的程度。

「一直陪我到世界末日，還記得嗎？巴奇？」

巴奇無奈地嘆了口氣，向選民發表了家庭是最神聖的工作，他雖然感謝選民的愛戴，他還是選擇就此去過家庭主夫的生活，在漢堡住了三年以後，趕在克勞蒂亞出生以前，他的父親堅持他受夠飛去德國過聖誕節了，要求羅傑斯必須立刻帶著他的兩個孫子和他的兒子回到紐約來。

賈維斯持續替他在線上設展，大部份他的展品都需要陳列在一個夠大的展示空間，於是史蒂夫開始熱衷於尋找一個夠大的房子擺設他的作品，還要把他的家人也裝進去，但大概史塔克也給了一些不太好的意見，譬如說史塔克家新建在紐約都心的大樓裡面闢一層羅傑斯家。

巴奇堅持還是住在公寓裡就夠好了。

小辣椒在同性婚姻法案通過以後很積極地替他們兩個人辦了很盛大的婚禮，中央公園、白色大帳篷、艾略特當花童，史蒂夫去懇求了那些他高中時期的好友來婚禮現場鼎力幫助，知道史蒂夫是存什麼意思的巴奇放任他透過這種方式去向那些人尋仇，讓那兩個明戀過他的女生在特等席看他和史蒂夫交換誓言，還讓她們兩個小心翼翼地照顧艾略特。

艾略特大概受到史蒂夫指使，差點沒把她們兩個逼瘋。

史蒂夫其實也不用指使艾略特，艾略特本身就是個小惡魔，他每天都把邁克斯弄得一把眼淚一把鼻涕，每天都偷偷去捏克勞蒂亞的臉，捏得她小臉紅腫紅腫，他一大清早就會跳上主臥房的床，壓在巴奇的身上要巴奇起來替他做早餐，然後一把把想要給巴奇早安吻的史蒂夫推開。

「走開，羅傑斯！」

「你也是個羅傑斯，小紳士。」

「我姓巴恩斯，我不要跟你姓羅傑斯！」

這個鬧脾氣的說法來自於萊恩諾，萊恩諾說史蒂夫是個很壞很壞的巫師，他騙了巴奇，巴奇才會跟他在一起，然後還說艾略特是巴奇的小騎士，要救巴奇脫離壞巫師。

「那不過是個哈維波特的床邊故事。」巴奇笑著吻了吻史蒂夫的臉頰，「別生氣。」

「甜心，那套故事叫做哈利波特。」

五個月前他們住進這棟頂層公寓裡，他很喜歡，於是史蒂夫就答應把這裡當作未來羅傑斯家兩百年的據點，巴奇只要不用再搬家就好，小孩的事情常常讓他忙上一整天，他不想在處理搬家的事情了，今天如果不是莉蒂雅替他把小孩帶走，他連坐下來說五分鐘話的時間都沒有。

「你爸還是想要轟掉我的頭嗎？」史蒂夫走到攝影機旁把攝影機關了起來。

巴奇翻了過身，悠閒地躺在沙發上，對於小孩還沒回來的寧靜時光舒了一口氣。

「應該不會吧，他上次把他獵到的一隻鴨子命名為史蒂夫，他應該很滿意。」

「你等到我關了攝影機才說，讓他在影片裡面保有深愛兒子父親的好形象。」

「史蒂夫，我們結婚以前你就知道我是律師了，保護利益相關人是我的職責。」

「甜心，我們還有兩個小時的時間。」

「所以？」

「選個地方？」

這個問題很簡單，巴奇單手支著頭，看向正在沙發旁的地板坐下的史蒂夫，示意要對方靠近一些，他才輕輕地附在史蒂夫的耳旁，告訴他答案，跟你一起，哪裡都可以 。

 

 

\----

 

番外＿In Hamburg

 

「史蒂夫，我需要你去和詹姆斯說清楚，他不能夠這樣一天只睡兩三個小時。」

抱著剛出生的孫子，溫妮芙瑞德一邊哄著小孩，一邊有些疲憊地向她兒子的另一半開口。

「芙烈德——」

「我以為我們說好你應該叫我巴恩斯夫人。」溫妮芙瑞德給了史蒂夫一個嚴厲的眼神。

「抱歉，巴恩斯夫人⋯⋯」史蒂夫立刻改口，「如果巴奇喜歡他的工作，我不能阻止他。」

「也許在他二十歲的時候他可以這樣做，史蒂夫，他現在已經三十歲了，他有孩子了，再來，他的身體，你應該知道的，我不覺得他的肝能夠負荷多久，要是他肝炎發作，要是肝硬化，我不能夠想像，你如果為了他好你就該告訴他你需要他和你一起去柏林！」

「是漢堡，巴恩斯夫人。」史蒂夫無奈地嘆了口氣，請旁邊經過的服務生再替他們加水，「我怎麼能開口，過去那麼多年⋯⋯我沒有立場要求他什麼。」

「你要求他的東西還少嗎？」褐髮婦人蹙起眉，「史蒂夫，就這麼一次，你要求他，難得這麼一次你是以為他立場著想的角度開口對他提出這個要求。」

「違背他想做的事情怎麼能夠算是為了他著想，巴恩斯夫人，就算以他伴侶的身份我也——」

「——就照做吧。」婦人嚴厲地打斷他，「你不是不知道在你的事情之後，共和黨有多少人在翻他舊帳，他可以笑著在記者提到他酒醉駕駛記錄時回答多少次『還好我現在有司機接送我了』？他為酒駕的事情服過社會時數了，為什麼還要因為喝酒被質疑他的人格和專業？如果他要被媒體這樣扒糞似的審視，我希望他進勒戒所裡狼狽的照片不會曝光！」

史蒂夫承受著婦人的怒氣，沒有說話，只是平靜地凝視著對方。

「還是應該要曝光？」她忍不住瞪向對方，「也許你才知道他有多痛苦？」

以一個母親的姿態，溫妮芙瑞德覺得自己有任何理由和權利指責眼前的男人，她當年真的很喜歡這個孩子雖然他老是弄得詹姆斯往隔壁公寓跑，但她看過無數次那些惡霸在巷子裡追打他的畫面，他從未逃跑過總是向前反擊，直到詹姆斯趕來救他為止前他都不放棄，這使她欽然佩服。

「我知道最好的方法應該是我離開他。」史蒂夫其實一直都知道他們想要什麼，巴恩斯家對它恨之入骨，也許看不出來的只有巴奇而已，或是他不願意去戳破他如此深愛的家人厭惡史蒂夫的真相，「我因為無知造成了傷害，因為我們彼此不了解彼此存在的意義，為此我一直盡力彌補，我也知道讓他和一個男人在一起造成你們的遺憾，因此促使了艾略特的存在，我們有過承諾，他遵守這個承諾因此對我過去八年的自我放逐不離不棄，這些都是我虧欠他而無法償還的債⋯⋯為此我永遠虧欠他，我沒有否認，也絕不規避，但是他的事業，我怎麼能讓他說離開就離開？」

「你一直對他都很有辦法，我不想要為你煩惱怎麼讓他離開的方法。」溫妮芙瑞德挑了挑眉，「如果你真的覺得你虧欠他，就該在他還活著的時候好好彌補他，為人父母沒有人想要見到自己的小孩受人批評，他的性向已經使他面對極端團體的指責，他的過去，那些他已經負起責任的過去不應該變成他的把柄，如果你真的覺得你有錯的話⋯⋯用你那些把戲，說服他離開。」

話才說完，溫妮芙瑞德便站了起身，彎腰把孩子放進了銀藍色相間的嬰兒車裡，小心翼翼地拉起遮棚，她沒有多對史蒂夫說些什麼，想說的都已經說盡，多說出來也於事無補，她拉緊了自己的外套，推起嬰兒車伸手攔了計程車離去。

史蒂夫一個人坐在露天咖啡座上，望著自己一口都沒有用過的餐點，緩緩地嘆了一口氣。

他對巴奇沒有使過任何把戲，只有巴奇對他又深又厚的愛，經年累月，積累而成的愛。

而巴恩斯家大概只想要這份愛有一天能夠揮霍殆盡。

 

***

 

「是羅傑斯讓你辭職的？他怎麼敢？」莉蒂雅難以置信地伸出手搭上眼前巴奇的臉頰，「我的老天，羅傑斯到底要怎麼折磨你你才會離開他？家庭因素說得多好聽，他要去漢堡你就要去，你正在大案子裡頭，關乎多少市民的利益——」

「我答應過他。」巴奇抱著艾略特，孩子睜著漂亮的藍眼睛望著他，他低下頭用忙了一晚長出來的鬍渣刺得他呵呵笑，「這就是伴侶該做的事，我們有承諾，我們遵守承諾，妳如果像我們一樣，也許妳第三段婚姻可以維持得更久一些。」

「為什麼又扯回我身上？」莉蒂雅煩燥地撥了撥她的瀏海，但她的煩燥在和艾略特冰藍色的眼睛相遇以後全都拋諸腦後，急急忙忙地想要從自己兄長手上把孩子抱過去，終於把孩子抱進來的時候，她瞬間為那雙藍眼睛融化，「這是我們家的孩子吧？」

「這是我和史蒂夫的孩子。」巴奇皺了皺眉。

「我們都知道代理孕母和精子都是隨機篩選的，但是他的眼睛肯定是你的眼睛。」莉蒂雅吻著小孩白嫩的臉頰，「溫柔的眼睛。」

「別靠那麼——」還來不及警告自己的妹妹，小孩已經伸出肉肉的手掌，一把扯住她的長髮。

「哇喔，連和我打架的方法也像你，你總是扯我頭髮，巴奇。」莉蒂雅也不惱怒，慢慢地把自己的頭髮從孩子的手掌裡解救出來，「我要說的是，你不能夠總是讓羅傑斯牽著走，他是自私的混帳，我說過了，他從來沒有拒絕過茱莉亞，接著轉過頭就說他喜歡你？根本全是狗屁！他甚至對你——」

「那件事妳別提了，關於麥卡尼上次妳說的很仔細了，他們沒有交往，也許就代表了我的確一直都在他心上。」巴奇解開了襯衫的第一顆釦子，順帶解下了領帶，「我知道有這麼一位漂亮的小姐，那很好，我本來就希望他可以這樣做，我沒有理由生氣⋯⋯」

「我們永遠都是你的後盾，巴奇，帶著孩子回家，繼續當法官，你喜歡這份工作，這份工作如你所說，對人民是有益的，而你也做得很好，你是連任聲望最高的，無論多少匿名受訪者把你在勒戒所裡的表現說得多活靈活現，人民看到你公正的判決——」

「我的工作不只是我的事。」巴奇喟然，「我有孩子，有我的伴侶，無論我做什麼決定，都應該要和他們一起討論和協商，這才是解決事情之道，我們之前對於辭職這件事有歧異的看法，我們溝通過了，他說服了我，就是那麼簡單。」

「總是有辦法說服你，是嗎？」莉蒂雅諷道：「真可惜我們沒有辦法被說服，巴奇，你可以更好，只要你可以擺脫羅傑斯，你就是不相信這件事。」

「我希望妳可以把這些傷人的話早早說完。」巴奇皺著眉開口，「我希望妳這些沒有證據的推測可以在孩子會記事以前全部都傾倒乾淨，別把那些不愉快教給孩子，他們不需要知道你們的偏見，我和史蒂夫的事，是我和史蒂夫的事，無論你們能不能接受。」

「漢堡可不是洛杉磯，巴奇，那是另外一個國家、另外一種生活方式、另外一種語言，你要在那裡和羅傑斯一起，如果他又把自己關起來，我們這次沒有辦法陪在你身邊——」

「我一直以為他把自己關起來的時候你們很高興。」巴奇冷地睨了她一眼，「省得我還會帶他回家吃飯不是嗎？」

「我只是想要你知道他有前科！你比我更清楚！」沒有辦法接受自己的兄長指責，莉蒂雅往前抓住了他的手，「他對你做過什麼⋯⋯那個管線間⋯⋯我陪你去的急診室⋯⋯我還要繼續嗎？」

「我比妳清楚我的法律權益。」巴奇抽回了手，站起身，「幫我個忙讓孩子睡下好嗎⋯⋯」轉身離開的他抓住自己自勒戒後不時抽痛的左手，巴奇痛苦且清楚知道她說的一切都有成真的可能性，但他就是無法抽身離去，要走在孩子出生以前就該走了。

如今他根本走不掉。

 

X

 

艾略特不讓史蒂夫抱，每次史蒂夫試著想要抱他去公園玩，哪怕只是碰到他的搖籃，他就會哇哇大哭，屢試不爽，好幾次本來史蒂夫確定他睡得很熟很熟，但只稍史蒂夫有什麼想要靠近他的風吹草動，他那雙大眼睛就會立刻睜得又圓又大。

史蒂夫只是想抱一下他就好，自從這孩子能認人以後從來沒有給他安靜抱過。

這晚也是，史蒂夫才碰到他的頭，這傢伙就立刻嚎啕大哭了起來。

「⋯⋯你又弄醒他？」巴奇的聲音從床上傳來，史蒂夫還沒能解釋，就看見巴奇緩緩走了過來把孩子一把抱起，好聲哄著走出了臥房。

神奇的是艾略特只要被巴奇抱著走一小段路就會安靜下來，兒科醫生說是史蒂夫給小孩太大的壓力，有的時候愈是想要親近孩子，反而給孩子帶來焦慮感而無法放鬆。

史蒂夫懷疑這個兒科醫生可能是艾蜜莉的同學或是哪裡找來的臨時演員好串通唬他。

「我只想要抱抱他。」史蒂夫歎氣，走到巴奇的身邊，巴奇留長了髮，剛剛起身的時候還來不及綁，便隨意地攏在耳後，史蒂夫非常喜歡這樣，「他到這個世界上已經八個月了，而我還沒有辦法抱他一下，一下也沒有辦法。」

「你知道醫生說了什麼。」巴奇緩言安撫，「你不需要緊張，他是你的兒子，難道能不給你抱嗎？等他大一點以後你就可以抱他，他會喜歡你的。」

「我一點也不緊張，我很期待。」史蒂夫看向靠在巴奇身上睡得好像比剛才在搖籃裡還要熟的嬰兒，伸出手哪怕只是碰了一下嬰兒的頭，嬰兒瞬間睜大的眼讓巴奇不由得相信史蒂夫說的話的確是有點可信度，「你們家一定有人催眠了他。」

巴奇難得沒有為自己的家人辯解，只是又低下頭去親吻孩子並且微微地搖晃他。

「你明天不是還有課。」史蒂夫傾身吻了巴奇的後頸，「去睡吧，我把搖籃移去隔壁嬰兒房，保證不再偷偷摸他。」

翌日巴奇一去上課，史蒂夫就走到嬰兒房裡俯瞰他的長子。

「還是不應該姓巴恩斯嗎？」同性婚姻法案還在聯邦法院等著通過，在決定孩子姓名的時候，莎拉表示她尊重史蒂夫的選擇，並接受了史蒂夫選擇讓孩子姓巴恩斯的決定，長子的名字最後就以艾略特 約瑟夫 巴恩斯拍板敲定，問題就在於巴恩斯這個姓氏就像個詛咒一樣，使得他的長子從出生以來就討厭他。

加上他們又剛來到新環境。

藝術基金會將史蒂夫的作品很小心地從紐約運到了漢堡來，由於對方誠意拳拳，史蒂夫同意把作品送去三間市中心的藝廊做展出，剛到的第一個月光是佈展就是一件很辛苦的事，策展人之前已經飛了很多趟紐約和史蒂夫商討細節，真的到了現場以後又是截然不同的情況，同時巴奇申請了漢堡大學法律與經濟的碩士學位課程，第一個月的確是有點兵荒馬亂。

基金會依照巴奇的要求找了一間離市中心不遠而且靠近大學的公寓，萬幸該間公寓裡頭就有一位合格的保姆，並且因為巴奇的學生身份，使得巴奇能夠領取到學生的育兒補助，他們基本上不需要負擔什麼育兒的經費，巴奇有間研究室供他撰寫報告，使他僅需在有課的時段把孩子托給保姆，其餘時間大多能自己帶小孩。

他們左右的鄰居在他們搬來沒有多久後都紛紛送給他們一些喬遷禮，大多數是甜點。

後來隔壁的老太太聽說了孩子不讓史蒂夫抱的小毛病，送給史蒂夫一個小矮人的瓷器，告訴他這樣孩子的壞脾氣就會不見，史蒂夫依言放了，至少現在史蒂夫可以和孩子共處一室，神奇的是一旦離開了小矮人駐守的房間，艾略特還是會不給面子大哭起來。

但至少這給了史蒂夫晚上起來換尿布的時候安寧的時光，巴奇也可以睡到天亮。

對此，娜塔莎來探望他們時不以為然地評論，「給他喝伏特加，喝醉了誰都可以抱他。」

 

X

 

邁克斯是個天使，對比已經大到會對史蒂夫動手動腳的艾略特而言，在柏林出生的邁克斯當然是個天使，邁克斯對誰都會笑，他哭鬧的次數實在是太少，就連艾略特動手把他的臉捏到紅腫，作為一個嬰兒邁克斯也只是小小聲地嗚咽，還是等到巴奇要餵他喝奶的時候才發現。

而兩歲的艾略特現在至少不會在史蒂夫一抱他的時候就哭了。

假日的時候他們帶上兩個小孩去植物園野餐，巴奇在地上鋪了一大塊野餐墊，史蒂夫將野餐籃放在墊子正中間，另一手則準備要把走到一半不肯走要人抱的艾略特放下來，艾略特即使見到地上有塊墊子，但眼角瞥到巴奇正要從嬰兒車裡把邁克斯抱出來的動作，又忽然抓緊了史蒂夫的肩膀，怎麼也不肯下來。

巴奇把邁克斯放在身上，目不轉睛地看著邁克斯張開嘴對他笑，然後將口水滴在他的領口上。

史蒂夫看著身上望著巴奇的艾略特明顯是生氣的神情忽然能夠理解地笑了，於是他好整以暇地抱著艾略特坐了下來，緊貼在巴奇的身邊，巴奇側過首看向史蒂夫和艾略特，騰出一隻手摸了一下艾略特的頭，微笑著道：「艾略特當哥哥了，不開心嗎？」

艾略特皺起眉，把頭埋進史蒂夫的胸前。

「他吃醋了。」史蒂夫記得剛來漢堡他們來野餐時巴奇胸膛那個位置可是艾略特專有的，現在換人坐在那裡怎麼能不吃醋？

邁克斯坐的累了，咚地一聲趴上巴奇的胸膛，下頷枕在巴奇鎖骨之前，看著巴奇眨了眨眼。

巴奇笑了，伸手溫柔地輕拍著孩子的背，輕聲逗弄。

艾略特探出頭，看了這下趴在巴奇身上的小寶寶，鼻子一皺、眉頭緊鎖，史蒂夫見多他這個神情，知道他馬上就要放聲大哭，「艾略特⋯⋯嘿小子⋯⋯寶貝⋯⋯」連聲輕哄也沒看奏效的史蒂夫也跟著皺起眉，「千萬別⋯⋯」

只見巴奇在一旁揮了揮手拍拍自己的腹部，史蒂夫便把手上抱著的艾略特放到巴奇的肚子上，坐在比邁克斯趴著的位置稍微後面一些，而艾略特也充分展現他年長一歲的優勢，伸出他的小手就想把前頭占著位置的邁克斯給推下去，史蒂夫眼明手快地把前面的邁克斯撈起，但因為艾略特不大給他抱使得缺乏先前經驗的史蒂夫有些手忙腳亂。

巴奇坐起身，協助史蒂夫把孩子抱好，這時從肚子滑到腿上的艾略特則是自己轉了方向背對著巴奇，面朝上地往後躺在巴奇的身上，巴奇也如長子所願地往後倒了下去，於是艾略特就在他身上躺了個四腳朝天，樂不可支。

邁克斯安枕在史蒂夫的胸膛上已經沉沉睡去。

史蒂夫從野餐盒裡找出三明治遞給巴奇，剛才因為切三明治的任務被交付給史蒂夫的緣故，史蒂夫切出來的三明治大小非常的不一致，方正的吐司做出來的三明治被切成了大小不一的三角形，三明治裡頭夾的是南瓜泥和火腿丁和番茄丁切碎攪拌出的內餡，是巴奇在考量艾略特能吃的食物以後特製出來的三明治，艾略特現在喜歡模仿他們的動作，所以常常他們倆吃了什麼他也想跟著吃。

艾略特眼下便盯著他們兩個，過一陣子後，就平靜地接受吃下史蒂夫從三明治上用勺子挖下來遞到嘴邊的南瓜泥，大功告成的史蒂夫則是大口大口地將剩下吐司吃了下去。

野餐後的某天，史蒂夫在睡夢中感覺自己被熱呼呼吻親在臉頰親了兩次，巴奇很少給這種優待，第二次的時候他打開眼，看見他的長子湊在他的臉旁費力地親他。

這是史蒂夫第一次得到艾略特的早安吻，這個吻讓他第一次發自內心感謝巴恩斯夫人堅持讓他要巴奇和他一起到漢堡來的決定，如果被巴恩斯家的人環伺，他的兒子三歲就會謀殺他了。

坐起身以後艾略特就從床上滑到地上走至他的腿邊一把抱住，掙扎著要史蒂夫抱他。

「抱，爹地，抱。」

史蒂夫微笑，把他的長子抱到腿上，他今天要和漢堡的一個公益單位見面，他們正在籌劃夏季的藝術活動，邀請史蒂夫來的藝術基金會是重要的出資者，他們也邀請史蒂夫來參與這項藝術活動，這場藝術活動主要是想要以合理的金額提供給大眾藝術的服務，有些名氣遠大於史蒂夫的藝術家也共襄盛舉，提供了很多他們的創作來展出。

史蒂夫之前用金屬材質做了一個圓盾，提供素材給他的人是年老的史塔克，盾刷上了美國星條旗的象徵色和星星，也呼應了他反戰的心態，他想將盾放到展覽當中，另外——

「艾略特，把林肯總統還給我。」輕輕把長子手裡的林肯雕像拿了出來，這是史塔克先前用最新的技術3D列印印給他的特區林肯坐像的縮小版，經過史塔克精細掃描過後列印出來的成品，史塔克保證連瑕疵都印了出來，史塔克給了他大概二十個，現在都分散去了他們家的各個角落。

所以艾略特立刻去拿了另外一個，因為史蒂夫本來只要一個用來在塑膠盒中重現特區投影效果的作品而已，其餘的全成艾略特的玩具。

艾略特很快展現了他破壞王的本色，史蒂夫很快看見艾略特拿邁克斯的奶瓶在痛打迷你雕像。

把艾略特撈起，史蒂夫將他夾在自己的手臂和腰間的空隙裡，接著抓住他的腋下，讓他做了一陣飛人直到孩子喊饒，史蒂夫才把他放下。

待到史蒂夫終於把家裡走完一趟以後，才發現孩子們的另一個爸爸不在家，有鑒於紙條可能被艾略特弄到任何一個地方，史蒂夫在家中一陣翻箱倒櫃，才終於在冰箱和櫃子的縫隙間看到了巴奇留下來的紙條，上頭簡單寫著他去討論報告，等下回來。

但史蒂夫必須出門開會，今天他們並沒有和保姆有約，而史蒂夫也無法多等巴奇一會兒，於是他就在紙條上寫上了他和孩子們一起出門的字樣，把紙條貼上了冰箱。

回過身，他看著笑得一臉壞樣的艾略特拿著叉子緩緩地走了過去，覺得大事不妙的史蒂夫趕忙走進嬰兒房看了一眼，所幸叉子攻擊的對象只是邁克斯最喜歡的熊玩偶，那可是美國隊長熊啊，史蒂夫無奈地嘆了口氣，只好讓艾蜜莉再買過給邁克斯了。

他幫邁克斯換上了外出的衣物，帶上了具備一切兩個孩子所需物品的鵝黃色提袋，放在嬰兒車的下方，再把邁克斯放進了嬰兒車裡頭，史蒂夫儼然萬事俱備。

只欠他的長子，跨大步在屋裡外找著艾略特，見他正拿著叉子瘋狂攻擊他自己的玩偶時，史蒂夫心忖他是不是在電視上看到什麼恐怖的節目，拿走了叉子，史蒂夫一把把他小少爺抱起，檢查了一下他身上的衣物，確認沒有大問題應該可以外出後，史蒂夫走到矮櫃旁，撈出小鞋給他套上。

他有點希望巴奇能在他們出門前到家，但最終還是他們父子三人一塊兒踏上出門之旅。

帶上門時，史蒂夫一邊推著嬰兒車一邊看向自己手裡抱著的艾略特。

「想出門玩嗎？」

艾略特拿著他剛才得到的新玩具——史蒂夫的識別證——在手上興高采烈地揮舞著，「想！」

 

X

 

巴奇回到家裡發現他的三個男孩都不在家時非常疑惑，史蒂夫從來沒有帶過兩個小孩同時出門的經驗，史蒂夫推著邁克斯的嬰兒車出去是常態，大概是為了彌補艾略特小時候不太喜歡和他單獨出門的遺憾，至於艾略特，即使他後來分辨出史蒂夫是父親不是他該攻擊的對象，艾略特和史蒂夫相處時情緒波動還是劇烈得多。

上個聖誕節他的家人飛到德國來看他們，母親和史蒂夫耳語的時候他經過他們身後有聽見一些內容，不管是為了什麼，如果他的母親感激史蒂夫做的任何事情，他都不認為是壞事，至於他的父親對於剛出生邁克斯一樣是打從心眼裡喜歡，沒有空整天瞪著史蒂夫，但是兩個妹妹還是很積極地教艾略特攻擊史蒂夫，譬如說當艾略特腳步不穩地拿著手上的東西去打史蒂夫的時候她們都會歡呼地把艾略特抱起大力地稱讚，史蒂夫另外花了一個星期的時間才停下艾略特攻擊他的舉動。

紙條上的字端正地寫著開會的地點，以及別擔心兩個字。

巴奇從剛才帶出去的背包裡頭找出了皮夾塞到口袋裡，拿著紙條和行動電話又走了出門。

來了近兩年的時間，這一瞬間他忽然覺得很好，這樣待在漢堡的生活很好。

史蒂夫和其他藝術家交流的時間多了許多，也不是說他們會像三五好友一樣出去聚會，但是一起工作一起談論創作至少比史蒂夫關在房子裡好得多，好像回到史蒂夫在SVA上課的時候一樣，那時候史蒂夫也很常和其他年輕藝術家一起共同創作。

史蒂夫的作品主要是各種素材的雕塑，通常都會混用一些多媒體元素，到漢堡以後史蒂夫倒是很專心在做傳統的石雕，基金會替他承租了一間小小的工作室，史蒂夫不在家的時候多半在工作室附近，不過因為裡面工具太多，史蒂夫從來不讓小孩進到工作室裡。

推開工作室樓下大廳的門，門口幾位常見的工作人員紛紛向他點頭。

而替史蒂夫處理雜務的卡森這時剛好從他身邊經過，走上前來掛著微笑開口：「剛剛看見兩位的孩子，邁克斯非常可愛，他多大？八個月了吧？」

巴奇頷首，微笑回答：「是，你知道他們在哪裡嗎？」

「都在會議室裡啊，艾略特非常喜歡會議室的長桌。」

巴奇無可奈何地嘆了口氣，微微地搖頭，「就是少叮嚀他一句別做傻事等我回來⋯⋯」

進到會議室裡的時候，情況雖然沒有巴奇想像那麼嚴重，但也的確與他預想所去不遠。

邁克斯還是睡得像往常一般沉，而艾略特，就像是艾略特在家的樣子，不顧旁人地在會議室的桌子上翻滾，接著沿著桌邊滾著掉到史蒂夫的懷裡，史蒂夫一如往常平靜地和別人開會，同時平靜地接過掉到懷裡的艾略特，並且騰出一隻手揉著艾略特的頭髮。

史蒂夫就喜歡折騰別人的頭髮。

會議室沒有閉門，巴奇先是和台上在說話的人揮了一下手，接著就走到了史蒂夫和艾略特的身邊，艾略特一看見他就咧嘴笑了，毫無預警地張嘴就喊了一聲：「媽咪！」

會議室裡本來細細的討論聲忽然變得一片死寂，巴奇的眉頭緊緊蹙起，而史蒂夫睜大了眼。

過去三個月史蒂夫都試著在教孩子叫巴奇媽咪，只是個無聊的遊戲，史蒂夫也不是很認真地在教，只是會趁著巴奇睡著的時候教艾略特對著巴奇叫個一兩聲，只是從來沒成功過，直到現在，艾略特選在這個滿室史蒂夫工作夥伴和清醒的巴奇面前，用足夠讓所有人聽見的音量喊了出來。

史蒂夫發誓他早上睡醒的時候還聽見艾略特對著巴奇大喊爸比。

「艾略特，來吧，準備吃點心了。」巴奇還是蹙著眉，但手上沒有停頓地把小孩接了過去。

史蒂夫知道巴奇該是很火大，因為巴奇連眼刀都沒有給他一記。

會議結束後他在外頭的長椅上找著正一勺一勺餵艾略特吃果昔的巴奇，推著嬰兒車走到他的身邊，史蒂夫嘆了一口氣以後坐下，「我真的很抱歉巴奇，那很蠢⋯⋯我只是和他平常在玩⋯⋯」

巴奇停下餵果昔的動作，看了他一眼，「我沒有生氣，沒什麼人會把孩子的話當真。」

史蒂夫盯著巴奇不放，巴奇就算本來有生氣，現在也的確沒有在氣了。

儘管巴奇雌伏他的身下，他從沒有把巴奇當成女人過，巴奇知道的，如果他說出口就是欺侮巴奇的判斷能力，但是他真的需要巴奇知道那只是無心之過，「我沒有希望你是女人，從來沒有過，巴奇，我想要你，而你是男人我非常清楚，真的。」

「我知道。」巴奇把勺子遞給他，然後拍拍自己大腿要坐在旁邊艾略特自己爬上來，接過勺子繼續餵艾略特的史蒂夫又看了巴奇好幾眼，才開始把碗裡的果昔繼續遞給艾略特。

「我愛你。」史蒂夫一邊餵著艾略特，一邊抬眼看著艾略特背後的褐髮男人，「巴奇⋯⋯」

「我知道。」他沒讓史蒂夫再多說什麼，趨前親了一下史蒂夫的額頭，「下次等我回來好嗎？別帶孩子到這裡來，室內密閉又很多成年人，孩子容易生病。」

「好。」史蒂夫回給他一個吻，艾略特夾在兩人中間，用手推了一把史蒂夫，但沒能推開他。

感受到那把推力的史蒂夫低下頭，和艾略特的大眼對上。

「所以，你爸比可以親我但是我不可以親你爸比，是這樣嗎？」

艾略特拉住巴奇的衣領，像是占地盤一樣地在史蒂夫親過的位置親了一下，「媽咪我愛你。」

「我也愛你，但是這個叫法一定要改過來。」巴奇笑著把他抱到面前抵著他的額頭，「我是你爸比，你的媽咪在美國，長大以後再帶你去看她。」

最後小辣椒圈定的卵子捐贈者有三位，學歷不等，但是身體都很健康，其中一位是職業網球選手，另外兩位則是商務人士和作家，頭髮和眸色各有不同，捐卵的目的也都不同，兩位純粹是受到小辣椒感召做出的決定，另外一位是凍卵的效期快到了，與其作廢不如讓史蒂夫和巴奇使用，所以史蒂夫後來常常消遣艾略特是小冬日戰士，因為他在還是卵子的時候被冰了有五年之久。

至於後面的兩個孩子因為沒有卵子時效問題，就從兩位捐贈者裡隨意選擇。

精子的部分他們提供以後讓醫療人員沒有特別做出註記，也就是他們並不會去查清到底是誰的孩子，對他們來說並不重要，也不會是他們在乎的重點，其實就算領養巴奇都無所謂，但史蒂夫覺得必須要對巴恩斯夫婦有個交代。

他們在艾略特三歲生日的時候知道他們所期待的第三個孩子已經在代理孕母體內滿月了。

也是差不多時候喬治・巴恩斯要求史蒂夫必須帶著孩子回到美國。

 

X

 

「我一直不喜歡你，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫點頭，這件事情喬治・巴恩斯從沒有忘記提醒他，「我可以理解，巴恩斯先生。」

「但是巴奇非常愛你，在你還不像個男人的時候。」

史蒂夫還是點了點頭，儘管他對自己的身手很有信心，他如果可以徒手拗動鐵條來進行藝術創作，他就不需要害怕軍人出身和擔任保全工作多年的喬治・巴恩斯。

「要我說你以前從頭到腳都沒有一點像男人，瘦得和個皮猴一樣，又矮。」

史蒂夫機械式的點頭，如果不是沒有一點回應會惹來喬治・巴恩斯的怒火，他還真的不想點頭，但他把視線調到遠方看著正抱著克勞蒂亞給莉蒂雅看的巴奇身上，他可以接受。

「詹姆斯，另一方面來看，都比你完美很多。」

對此史蒂夫可以發自內心承認，「這一直都是事實，我總是銘記在心。」

「但我了解我的兒子。」

史蒂夫抬起眼看向對方，對方正用一種極度容忍的神情思考著某件事，史蒂夫覺得自己應該不會太想要聽見後續的內容，除了萊恩諾曾經有明確叫他去死的威脅和動作外，史蒂夫也深信自己應該也在喬治除之後快的排行榜上。

但對方只是深深地吁了一口長氣，像是忽然衰老下來似地癱坐在椅子上。

「芙烈德告訴我你說服了巴奇辭職，現在又把他和孩子帶回美國，對此我真的很感激你。」

「這沒有什麼。」史蒂夫緩道，「是我該做的，巴恩斯先生。」

「還是叫我喬治吧，孩子，巴恩斯先生太見外了。」

 

 

番外二＿In New York （沒有收錄）

 

截至目前為止，巴奇印象裡，史蒂夫人生當中有三次面臨生死存亡的關頭，而三次都是他在旁拯救、守護或是照顧，巴奇有些無奈，但就像母親告訴他的，他就是掉進了叫羅傑斯的兔子洞裡，不停往下掉。

第一次是在市立游泳池，史蒂夫十歲而巴奇十一歲的事，史蒂夫在水裡抽筋，差點溺水，是巴奇潛下去把他一把撈起來的，隨後救生員也發現了他們而從旁協助，史蒂夫喝了幾口水，但是沒有真正的造成什麼傷害，只是如果巴奇沒有及時發現的話，只怕史蒂夫就要嗚呼哀哉了。

「巴奇，你不能夠和我媽說。」在人行道上，史蒂夫無精打采地踢著地上的碎石。

「為什麼不能說？」巴奇瞪著比他矮些許的男孩，「你需要醫生。」

「我不需要。」史蒂夫歎氣，「醫生讓我住院，我不想錯過你的比賽。」

「你要看我打靶我什麼時候都可以打給你看。」巴奇拍了拍他的肩膀，「要是你的氣管受傷了怎麼辦？你很容易咳嗽，要是以後咳得更嚴重怎麼辦？要是——」

「——不要說嘛。」史蒂夫挪了挪肩膀弄掉巴奇放在他肩膀上的手，「答應我不和她說。」

巴奇咬著下唇，史蒂夫抬頭，見他繃著一張臉，牙齒用力到唇瓣都滲出些許血絲。

史蒂夫歎氣，「隨你便⋯⋯」他往前走了幾步，又踢了另外一顆小石子。

巴奇追了上來，拉住史蒂夫的肩膀，低低地開口，「不說就不說⋯⋯」接著他的手停在了史蒂夫的肩膀上好一陣子，「但是你以後再也不可以甩開我。」

史蒂夫看了一眼自己肩膀上的手，沒弄懂巴奇的意思，但點了點頭。

比起史蒂夫要他隱瞞溺水的事，巴奇更在乎的是史蒂夫不喜歡他的動作。巴奇一直認為史蒂夫不會不喜歡他，他們是朋友，是最好的朋友，就算吵架、就算意見不同，史蒂夫也不會討厭他，但當厭惡來得如此明顯，巴奇覺得好受傷，就像忽然被丟在原地的小狗一樣無所適從。

巴奇見他點了頭，緩緩移開放在史蒂夫肩頭上的手。

「我今晚去你家過夜好嗎？」巴奇輕道，「如果你發燒的話才有人可以照顧你啊，莎拉今天不是也要值大夜班嗎？」

「可是你要怎麼跟你爸媽說？」史蒂夫將自肩頭滑落的提袋拉回肩上，「你媽說不是週末的話她不准你到我家來過夜不是嗎？」

巴奇搖頭，「沒有關係，就算我過去他們也要很晚才知道，屆時他們也拿我無可奈何。」家裡現在只有羅賽琳，他們的保姆在照顧年紀比較小的弟妹，等羅賽琳想清楚如何用英文表達巴奇去史蒂夫家過夜的時候，都到了翌日巴奇和史蒂夫去上學的時間了。

這次過夜的時候，巴奇和史蒂夫一起躺在客廳的大沙發上。

以前他們兩個人都會各自分睡在矮櫃和沙發上，這是第一次他們躺在一起，也是第一次史蒂夫發現自己的心跳在深夜裡聽起來居然如此大聲，像是擂鼓一樣，不斷地撞擊著他的耳膜，巴奇咬著下嘴唇的模樣，他無法理解卻下意識對巴奇的要求點了頭。

就像巴奇願意為他讓步一樣，史蒂夫同樣也願意無條件地答應巴奇任何事，儘管要求多麼地不合理，無條件地接受，只單單因為是對方這個理由就足矣。

史蒂夫想，那時候他們應該就喜歡對方了，要是那時能吻吻巴奇就好了，他那時好可愛。

第二次情況比較複雜，巴奇並不常回憶這件事，就是偶爾在巴恩斯家的餐桌上，唯一知道這件事的莉蒂雅不時會意有所指地開口，說她什麼男人都可以忍受，就是不能夠忍受對她施暴的男人，說的同時看了在餐桌另一頭看似平靜實卻暗潮洶湧的巴奇。

史蒂夫起初不是整天都坐在管線間裡，他還是會出來吃飯，只是吃飯的時候他反覆拿刀叉翻動盤裡的食物，也不說話，最後的最後，他會把食物很快地全部吃下去，但是過程就讓人覺得他要不是很厭惡這盤食物，就是很厭惡餐桌上的人。

巴奇覺得可能史蒂夫心情不好，無論他是不是因為自己的存在而不高興，巴奇也一時半刻無法和他談，他在事務所每天忙的和狗一樣，若不是他每天檢查冰箱裡的食物時——無論是他可能某天晚上叫來的披薩、還是他得空做的義大利肉丸麵——都發現這些食物都有穩定地在減少，巴奇 真的會以為史蒂夫什麼都沒吃。

剛開始巴奇還不懂史蒂夫待在管線間的原因是什麼，當前幾趟進去史蒂夫吼著把他趕出去且在他面前把門甩上的時候，他也不知道這到底算什麼，他們現在是在吵架嗎？巴奇和史蒂夫的身高差距在一吋上下，儘管巴奇沒有比史蒂夫來得壯，但是真的要打起來，巴奇也不覺得自己會輸。

但他沒有想過他會有一天必須嘗試這件事。

那天事情的經過是從他想要進到管線間裡面去開始，管線間的門是沒得上鎖的，就連這次事後，他也沒有答應莉蒂雅和朗姆洛把管線間從外面鎖起來，朗姆洛是莉蒂雅的第三任丈夫，是刑警，由於巴奇拒絕醫院和莉蒂雅報警的動作，莉蒂雅只好把自己的丈夫找來，算是替巴奇口中的這場比較粗爆的性愛做了一次紀錄。

他只是想要知道史蒂夫這兩天是不是一切都好，兩天裡面，巴奇被困在事務所連續二十個小時，回到家雖然累得不成人樣，但是他還是在簡單梳洗過後，進去看看史蒂夫的情況。

史蒂夫叫他出去，也不是新聞了，又不是第一次。巴奇歎氣後推門進去。

他深愛的男人在地上蜷成一團，聽見他進來以後發出像困獸一樣的低吼聲，巴奇仍然想著的是：這他也見識過了，還是不是新聞，也沒能嚇著他。

於是他走到了史蒂夫的身邊，蹲下身去看一下史蒂夫的情況，緊閉著眼拒絕交流的史蒂夫鬍子更長了，如果不是冬天，這些時間不沐浴氣味應該很驚人，還好這幾天要不是像巴奇剛才那樣渾身疲乏他也不想洗澡。

他碰到史蒂夫的時候，史蒂夫一把把他揮開。

像我們十五、六歲的時候一樣。巴奇歎氣，也沒有和他僵持的興致，他就是簡單地看了一下史蒂夫周身上下，確認他一切都好，活得還像個人，那巴奇就覺得可以放心地再去上班。

他要離開的時候史蒂夫說話了，「別再進來了。」

巴奇挑了挑眉，不過史蒂夫該是沒看見，他握著管線間的把手，轉身問道：「我記得這房間我出了一半租金。」事實上現在全部都是他出的，「如果我想要進來，我就會進來。」

這些日子的疲憊，還有史蒂夫這幾個月躲在這間管線間的這件破事，問他何時要和史蒂夫分手變回他那個正常優秀的兒子的父親，還有跟著工作的大律師以及律師那位很想和他結婚對他死纏爛打的女兒，所有人都讓他怒火中燒。

「如果你會出來，我又為什麼需要進來？」巴奇走回史蒂夫的身邊，居高臨下開口，「如果你肯好好地出來活得像個人，而不是像隻牢籠裡的野獸，我為什麼需要進來？」

史蒂夫睜開了眼，向上看著他，「很好，巴奇，終於開始說出真心話了。」

真心話？「什麼意思？」巴奇雙手抱胸，「我不知道你想說什麼，但我不喜歡你的語氣。」

「隨你便。」史蒂夫冷然回答，「你不喜歡的東西可多著，難道我每樣都得改嗎？」

巴奇深吸了口氣，「史蒂夫・羅傑斯，我們的對話現在正在往你不會喜歡的結局走，我給你最後一次喊停的機會，然後立刻離開這間管線間。」

「沒人要你進來，你可以離開。」史蒂夫閉上眼睛，「或者你就別想離開了。」

巴奇完全沒有把這句威嚇放在眼底，他有想過是因為就算史蒂夫現在變得很高大，在巴奇心中他還是那個需要他保護的小矮子，也還是那個不可能打得贏他的小矮子。

為此，他不以為然地回了一句：「是嗎？試試看啊。」

悲劇的開始。

首先巴奇的體力在這個時間點的確很差，他很久沒有固定運動，早上也沒辦法抽空去慢跑，史蒂夫有沒有在管線間裡做仰臥起坐和伏地挺身巴奇也完全沒有概念，但史蒂夫至少沒像他一樣快二十個小時沒有闔眼，於是當史蒂夫從地上站起身拉抓住他的雙臂時他沒有即刻閃過或是甩掉。

他就像被老鷹擒住的兔子，動彈不得。

莉蒂雅說那是因為史蒂夫並沒有想要讓他掙脫的意思，那個動作並不是向巴奇示警他的怒火，而是直接想要開始對巴奇施暴的前奏。

「是你要我試的。」史蒂夫把他甩上牆壁，下一步將他困在牆與自己之間，雙手緊緊壓著巴奇反抗推拒的手，再把巴奇整個人面朝地上推倒，然後坐在他的雙腿上，動手去撕巴奇的衣物，巴奇掙扎著想要起身，史蒂夫便把他的雙手扯到背後來，用撕下來的上衣絞住。

接著巴奇記得的只剩下身衣物被扯掉觸到地板那冰涼的感覺，和巨大事物貫穿身後的痛楚。

非常痛。

巴奇不知道自己是不是很害怕，但眼淚不受控制就被逼了出來，嗚咽聲也傾瀉而出。

他想喊停，也許也喊了停，但史蒂夫沒有放過他。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」不知道為什麼，他唯一覺得能夠求救的對象還是史蒂夫，好像強暴他的是另外一個男人，不是他深愛的情人，「拜託⋯⋯放開我⋯⋯」

「絕不。」史蒂夫伏下身，更用力地將他的陰莖推送進巴奇身後的甬道裡，他環抱住巴奇腰間的手像兩條巨蟒，纏緊了巴奇不讓他掙扎，身下一下一下用力地撞進深處。

史蒂夫。巴奇的求救聲只剩下他自己心底聽得見，到嘴邊都只剩下痛苦，「⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯不要⋯⋯求你了⋯⋯好痛⋯⋯」

甬道裡的血和史蒂夫因為被裡面絞緊而吐出來潤滑的唾液讓巴奇後身很快就麻木了，史蒂夫完全沒有停下，把巴奇當成了一個宣洩欲望的器皿，用力地貫穿，最後射在裡面才抽了出來。

達到高潮以後的史蒂夫沉重地喘氣，他看著身下巴奇混雜著血和精液的臀縫還有被他牛仔褲拉鏈刮傷的臀瓣，入口更是慘不忍睹，撕裂的傷口因為入口的肌肉不停被帶進帶出而拉扯還在滲著血，巴奇到一半的時候沒有發出聲音，如果不是試圖在調整的呼吸混雜不穩，史蒂夫也不會知道他還醒著，可能以為他暈了過去。

過了一陣子，巴奇想要掙扎著起身，手上被反綁著，他只得忍痛先側過身，而這個動作不免會讓他將對他施暴的男人看進眼底，巴奇當下覺得大概就這樣結束了，他和史蒂夫，強暴他的男人，還有什麼好說的，他受夠了，就這樣了。

「我希望⋯⋯」他帶著哭音和壓抑的情緒開口，「⋯⋯你滿意這個結果，羅傑斯，或是⋯⋯你享受這個過程⋯⋯因為這都不是我要的⋯⋯」

史蒂夫在發抖，大概終於意會到自己方才做了什麼，巴奇沒有興趣探究，他向後移動，抵著牆站了起來，後庭的液體沿路滴下，就當他快要走到門口的時候，史蒂夫走了過來一把把他緊緊抱住，不住地吻著他的頸項和後背。

「我很抱歉⋯⋯巴奇⋯⋯我真的很抱歉⋯⋯」

巴奇垂下眼簾，這個道歉雖然是對著自己說的，但他完全感覺不出歉意。

「留著對你自己說吧⋯⋯」巴奇掙扎，然而男人完全不肯放，雙臂收得比剛才抱住他的腰時還要用力，「放開我⋯⋯我要離開⋯⋯我需要醫生⋯⋯」

史蒂夫不知道究竟是對醫生還是對離開這個字反應非常的劇烈，一把狠狠拉住他。

接著巴奇發現他被推倒在地，這次他沒有放棄掙扎，用上了能自由移動的雙腳，狠狠地踹上對方的膝蓋，史蒂夫吃痛俯低身，雙手卻還是準確地抓住了巴奇在掙扎的雙腿，一隻是腳踝，另一隻是從膝蓋，史蒂夫把他的雙腿按住，進到他的雙腿之間俯身去碰巴奇的臉頰。

巴奇狠狠地咬了他的手，被空出來的左腳也不斷掙扎著想要將史蒂夫從他身上擺脫下來。

史蒂夫被他踢了幾下，手指也流著血，但他依然沒有放開巴奇。

相反的，他再次進入了巴奇體內，就著血和前面一次的東西，緩慢但是堅定地抽動著。

巴奇辛苦地喘氣，因為每次史蒂夫進去，他的入口就充斥著劇痛，史蒂夫的陰莖尺寸就算是充分潤滑過後，對男人的後穴來說還是龐然巨物，如果不是每次他們都花上一段時間在前戲裡讓史蒂夫仔細地潤滑裡面的甬道和入口的摺痕，巴奇根本不可能不受傷。

這次根本是被鑿進去的後穴簡直是一塌糊塗。

史蒂夫吻著巴奇的鎖骨，流著血的手則是壓著巴奇不斷推拒的肩膀，身下繼續抽動。

巴奇本來還咬著下唇瞪著史蒂夫，但後來只剩下空洞的眼神看著天花板，緩緩吐氣。

第二次史蒂夫還是射在裡面，第三次的時候已經不掙扎的巴奇被史蒂夫抱著坐在他的腿上，從他們十七、八歲第一次做愛開始，這個姿勢一直是巴奇最喜歡的姿勢，雖然他是被進入的一方，但他能夠充分地擁抱著史蒂夫，好像史蒂夫的一切都是屬於他的。

史蒂夫想要吻他，但巴奇只是緊閉著唇。

第三次結束以後史蒂夫也沒有鬆開他，把他抱在懷裡，來回地撫摸著他的背脊，低聲在他耳邊呢喃著他愛他，但巴奇一個字都不信，他喪失了對時間的感覺，覺得夜晚可能已經過去了，但是管線間裡看不到光，他沒有辦法判斷這三趟地獄之旅是不是已經到了盡頭。

史蒂夫緩緩地開口，「巴奇，我很抱歉⋯⋯」

巴奇覺得此時如果回答任何話都是作賤自己，所以他什麼也沒說。

「但不要說要離開我好嗎？」史蒂夫帶著哭腔開口，「真的不要離開我⋯⋯我不知道我自己發生什麼事了⋯⋯但我需要你⋯⋯我真的需要你⋯⋯只有你可以幫我⋯⋯求求你⋯⋯不要離開我⋯⋯」

巴奇還是沒有說話，他知道史蒂夫需要他，但他不知道他還能不能夠幫助史蒂夫。

他掙扎想要離開史蒂夫的懷抱，史蒂夫還是不放。

然後是第四次。

這次開始之前，史蒂夫脫去了他的上衣，小心翼翼地擦了擦巴奇兩腿之間白濁液體和血，史蒂夫也脫掉了牛仔褲，一遍又一遍疼惜地吻著巴奇的肩頸交接的位置，然後把巴奇抱在懷裡，手指則是緩緩地按摩著入口，有些血又滲了出來，史蒂夫抽出手指，低下身含住了巴奇的陰莖，深深地吞吐著，但巴奇一點興趣也沒有，也許下身是充血立了起來，噴了一些液體出來，那些液體又被塞進了自己的身後，他也還是沒有感覺。

巴奇後來從醫生那裡知道這種狀況叫做解離，他的精神已經和肉體脫離。

第四次的痛楚降低了許多，可能是因為解離，也可能是因為聊勝於無的潤滑，總之當史蒂夫射在巴奇的小腹上時，巴奇已經閉眼昏睡過去，史蒂夫也許是覺得巴奇睡著了，又或者是覺得該讓巴奇離開了，總之史蒂夫鬆開了懷抱。

他再醒來的時候，管線間的門是開著的，屋裡外都沒有人。史蒂夫走回管線間裡，終於如他所願，體驗自己一個人活著的地獄。

巴奇再也不會回來了，他確信。他則是應該會被送去大牢裡吧？他犯了罪，且不求被寬恕。

他倒在管線間裡，等著制裁降臨。

制裁始終沒有到來，一個星期後，巴奇回來了。

住院三天後巴奇開始回去事務所上班，但都從巴恩斯家裡過去，他不讓莉蒂雅說發生了什麼事，只解釋自己和史蒂夫吵架了，然後說想回來家裡住幾天，讓兩人冷靜冷靜。

他的父母則是勸說他乾脆不要回去，巴奇沒有回答，他只慶幸萊恩諾又被派去了伊拉克，不然萊恩諾不知道理由勢必不會善罷干休，知道以後則是直接願意頂著死刑去殺了史蒂夫。

為怕幼妹擔心，巴奇沒讓莉蒂雅告訴艾蜜莉這整件事，至今家裡除了史蒂夫、巴奇還有莉蒂雅，沒有人知道發生過什麼事，莉蒂雅因此一直無法接受史蒂夫做她的家人，直到艾略特七歲的時候，史蒂夫宣布他和巴奇的第四個小孩即將要來到世上時，莉蒂雅終於忍無可忍地和巴奇攤牌。

巴奇只說了這是他的選擇，過去的事情他選擇了原諒，他就不會再提。

原諒並不容易，巴奇回想整段原諒的過程，是因為史蒂夫開口向他求助。

如果史蒂夫需要幫助，那巴奇願意幫他，但巴奇不想再愛他了，這麼多年夠了。

那個晚上過後也夠了。

「你為什麼要回來⋯⋯」史蒂夫埋首雙掌中，痛苦地開口，他記得巴奇有多痛，也記得巴奇有多麼傷心絕望，他發過誓絕對不會讓巴奇受苦，因為巴奇已經受過兩年思念折磨，不需要更多的痛苦，但他食言了。

巴奇開著管線間的門，方便逃離的動線，另外也隔著超過史蒂夫一個手臂長的距離，避免被抓住，管線間不大，這也差不多是他所能離最遠的距離了。

「你要我幫你⋯⋯」巴奇努力讓自己聽起來正常，抑制著自己看著史蒂夫不要發抖，無論是因為怒火，還是是因為痛苦，「我就會幫你⋯⋯你真的需要幫忙，我看得出來。」

巴奇還是繼續去上班，然後準備一些簡單的餐點放在管線間門口給幾乎是真的不出來的史蒂夫食用，有一陣子史蒂夫什麼也不吃，水也沒喝，巴奇把一瓶一瓶的水瓶拿出來倒掉，把壞掉的食物丟掉，煮了一碗清淡的蔬菜湯，端了進去給史蒂夫。

這時距離事發大概過了一個月，距離史蒂夫試圖把自己餓死大概過了五、六天，史蒂夫滴水未進。

巴奇坐在他的身邊，輕輕地拍了側躺在地的史蒂夫的肩頭。

史蒂夫緩緩地側過頭看他，沒有說話。

巴奇痛苦地擠出了微笑，然後摸了摸史蒂夫的顴骨，「親愛的⋯⋯吃點東西好嗎？」

史蒂夫沒有搭腔，轉過頭去將雙眼閉上。

巴奇沒有死心，克制著自己的恐懼，坐得又更靠近史蒂夫了一些，把頭抵上了史蒂夫的肩膀。

史蒂夫微微側了下身體，讓巴奇的頭懸空，巴奇氣得一把抓住他的肩頭，「說過你不可以甩開我的，為什麼你說話不算話。」

好久以前的話，好久以前的承諾。

史蒂夫轉過身，艱難地開口，「⋯⋯找把萊恩諾的槍給我，我自己了結好了⋯⋯」

巴奇皺眉。

「你可以解脫，不是很好嗎？」史蒂夫扯出一抹微笑，「莉蒂雅說你上司的女兒很喜歡你，還去醫院探望你，我覺得也許是時候了，我活著也⋯⋯是個廢人，你應該要找夠好的伴侶⋯⋯生很多孩子⋯⋯然後老去——」

巴奇氣得對他大吼，「不！史蒂夫，不和你一起我就不要。」

在巴奇威脅他不吃飯不喝水自己也會比照辦理後，史蒂夫才願意和他從蔬菜湯一起開始。

莉蒂雅覺得這整套以死相逼的劇碼下三濫得可以，但巴奇認為他是唯一有資格判斷史蒂夫到底是不是尋死意願堅決的人，史蒂夫瘦了許多，那一整年史蒂夫沒吃太多的東西，如果不是巴奇得空就進來照顧他，史蒂夫應該隨時有自我了斷的準備。

又過了一年左右，史蒂夫的話說得愈來愈少，心理醫師聽巴奇轉述覺得情況可能不太好，要巴奇多注意史蒂夫，要把尖銳或是可能可以致死的物品都鎖上，所幸史蒂夫大概太過虛弱，所以無法把自己一頭磕死。

有一天，史蒂夫忽然求他不要離開管線間，陪他過夜。

巴奇同意了，史蒂夫說想抱抱他，雖然很害怕，但巴奇不希望他情況更為惡化，也就配合地讓史蒂夫從後抱著他過夜，不知道這樣偶而陪著史蒂夫過夜的生活過了多久，有次史蒂夫試探地吻了吻他的後頸，巴奇沒有抗拒，轉過身試著慢慢地接受史蒂夫。

但他們永遠不會恢復成過往的親密。

完事以後他無法忍受待在史蒂夫身邊太久，就算在管線間裡，他也選擇靠著牆壁坐下，遠離史蒂夫，也因為他無法忍受射精後空氣中那股氣味，他甚至會抽菸，試著痲痹和沖散恐懼。

在德國生活大概是他們復原的關鍵，史蒂夫花很多時間吻他，有的時候吻到巴奇都不好意思而開始閃躲，但史蒂夫也不願意放過他；史蒂夫還會從後攬著他一整天都不說話，好像只是在確認他活著在這個世界上，隨著他呼吸緩緩起伏，不創作的時候史蒂夫會帶著小孩漢堡大學的校園裡等他，他一離開上課的大樓，史蒂夫就會第一時間就推著小孩過去，摟著他吻他。

因此，他的同學們都知道他有個很愛他的伴侶。

他慢慢接受了史蒂夫重新成為他最親密的那個人，但永遠不會忘記史蒂夫傷害過他的過去，如他對莉蒂雅所言，他只是學會原諒。

巴奇不想回美國也只有一個原因，在漢堡他們可以當作他們重新開始了，回到美國一切好像又如影隨形，但史蒂夫花了很多時間看房仲寄給他的資料，帶著他去看了好幾間房子，最後挑了一間光線明亮而且所有管線都封死在牆壁裡面的豪華公寓安居。

他終於慢慢覺得也許故鄉不是只留給他們感情陰影而已。

至於第三次史蒂夫面臨生死關頭是因為史蒂夫的過敏，在史蒂夫長得高大威猛以後，其實沒有什麼人記得他小時候對一堆東西過敏這檔子事，但過敏不會不藥而癒，病理性的可能可以，生理性的會一直纏著你，事發就是一隻艾略特從樓上鄰居抱下來玩的緬因貓，貓就在他們家裡跑了一圈接著就不見人影，等到巴奇下班回來才發現貓原來在主臥房的床上。

巴奇帶著艾略特去樓上還貓。

史蒂夫從工作室回來，梳洗了一下就躺到床上閉眼休息，接著十五分鐘以後他忽然吸不到新鮮空氣，他的喉嚨和呼吸道閉鎖，全身肌肉緊繃，他試著想要找手機打電話求救，但怎麼也搆不到床頭矮桌上的電話。

巴奇這時候剛好回到房裡，見狀急忙打了911叫救護車，他請鄰居替他看著孩子們，隨車去了醫院。

翌日艾蜜莉帶著艾略特和邁克斯來看史蒂夫，克勞蒂亞兩歲而哈波剛滿月，都不適合來探病。

艾蜜莉嘲笑史蒂夫不需要住院，而巴奇只要事關史蒂夫都太過大驚小怪。

艾略特不滿意地爬上床，看著史蒂夫枕在巴奇的胸膛假寐的模樣，只要見到他爹地上揚的嘴角，艾略特就知道他在裝睡，於是他皺著鼻頭硬是要擠到他們兩個人中間，巴奇一把把他拉了出來，嚴肅地開口：「我說過家裡不可以有貓吧？你是不是應該和爹地道歉？」

「不道歉！」艾略特生氣地回了一句。

巴奇歎氣，「你不道歉中午就沒有飯吃，直到你道歉為止。」

「我要養貓啦！」艾略特扁著嘴，生氣地抓著自己爸爸的衣袖，那是昨天巴奇下班回來的那件襯衫，本來就已經皺了，經艾略特一抓便更皺了，「不管⋯⋯你都只喜歡爹地，我要養貓啦⋯⋯我要只喜歡我的貓⋯⋯」

巴奇聽不懂這段話，抬頭看向艾蜜莉，艾蜜莉看了一眼邁克斯，邁克斯則歪頭看向艾略特。

剛剛巴奇教訓小孩時就改變了本來給史蒂夫抱著的姿勢，這時躺回床上的史蒂夫終於捨得睜開了眼睛，笑著伸手摸了摸艾略特的頭，「爸比不是真的貓，傻孩子⋯⋯」

這場意外都是因為史蒂夫為了洗掉哈利波特在艾略特腦海裡的分量所講的那個童話故事，關於巴奇是一隻勇敢的俄羅斯藍貓然後拯救了一隻薑黃色的小野貓，而小貓長大變成萬獸之王反過來保護巴奇的故事。

後來為了滿足艾略特的願望，史蒂夫出院以後用白色大理石雕了一隻栩栩如生的緬因貓放在客廳裡，當作是艾略特八歲的生日禮物。

而萊恩諾則是在某次與他們一家吃完飯後，臨別和史蒂夫握手時冷不妨地笑著丟出一句：

「羅傑斯，原來只要找隻貓就可以殺了你。」


End file.
